I'll Never Tell
by CrimsonRain47
Summary: Sakura gets kidnapped by Akatsuki on the day of her 18th birthday. Talk about lucky right? But wait! There's more! Sasuke discovers his true feelings for Sakura. Itachi starts falling in love...o.O ItachixSakura
1. Caught Again

**Caught Again**

A/N: My first fanfic so please viewers and frequent writers… be kind in your reviews.

She felt her knees and abdomen flare with pain as she fell to the ground. She had been running for days all the while knowing it was pointless. After all… he was just toying with her now. He knew that if she rested she would be more fun to hunt. She had been separated from her team a mere three months ago.

It had been the worst day to get kidnapped… her 18th birthday. Team 7 had been assigned to visit an old friend in the Village Hidden in the Sand. Gaara. Now better known as the Kazekage. They were on their way to Sand to congratulate him. But things had gone wrong when they ran into Akatsuki. Sasuke had gone totally crazy the moment that he locked gazes with Itachi. Naruto had gone straight for Kisame who tied him to a tree in seconds. Sakura on the other hand had problems of her own. Something suddenly emerged from beneath her and grabbed her ankle. She shrieked as it pulled her down into the earth.

"Sakura!" she heard Naruto screamed. Sasuke on the other hand had no time to notice as he was now consumed in his battle with Itachi. He glanced over to her earth engulfed form and saw the pure fear in her eyes. But he didn't have time to worry about her when vengeance was right in front.

"I'll make it slow and painful Itachi!" he screamed angrily at his older brother. Itachi just smirked at this, mocking his brother. There was a long pause as the brothers glared at each other, positioning themselves for attack. Suddenly, a cold, cracked, and dark voice broke the silence.

"Looks like I've found myself a konouchi," Sakura screamed as she felt something rumble underneath her. She looked up to see the other Akatsuki members chuckling to themselves. She looked to Naruto who also shared her look of panic. She frantically looked at the ground beneath her. Her breathing became rapid. She felt light headed. Her eyes met Sasukes, his face horror stricken as he saw her eyes widen. Something had grabbed a hold of her.

There was a scream of bloody murder as a pink haired konouchi disappeared underneath the surface. An evil laugh could be heard from the ground. It rumbled with ferocity as something emerged. It was like a giant Venus Fly Trap. Sasuke recognized it as Akatsuki's very own member from grass. Zetsu. The fly trap opened revealing a black and white face. Yellow eyes gleaming and a battered, pink haired konouchi wrapped in his arms unconscious. Sasuke stared at Sakuras unmoving form, worry covering his features.

Itachi took advantage of Sasuke at that moment, pinning him to the ground by the neck.

"I was never interested in you," he sneered into his brothers ear. And with that he hit Sasuke's pressure point knocking him unconscious.

A few days after she had been kidnapped Itachi told her of her purpose. Their leader had heard of her skills as a medic and request that Akatsuki hold her captive and convince her to join their organization. At first she had refused, that had been about the first two months. Then she got smart and tried to plot her escape. Then one day, it happened. Hidan and Kakuzu had been out at a secret location with the leader as he evaluated their newest member Tobi. Deidara and Sasori were fighting on the practice field wearing each other out. Itachi was inside napping or meditating. And Zetsu had guard duty of Sakura. She took advantage. When they were caught off guard for a fraction of second, she bolted for the exit. But Sasori had noticed and in flash, he was in front of her. He summoned his puppet that attacked her with full power. Sakura brought her arms up to protect herself only to receive the bone crushing blows.

Kisame jumped in next to Sasori wanting some of the action as well. Without warning he delivered a blow to Sakura's stomach; causing her to cough up blood. While they had turned their backs to get help she leapt up into the trees. She never turned back to see Deidara walking into the house to tell Itachi the news.

Now, here she was. Her muscles ached, her stomach hurt like hell even after she had stopped for half an hour to heal it fully. Her lips were cracked and bleeding from dehydration. Her eyes drooped from lack of sleep; she shivered as she felt blood run down past her knee. She couldn't afford to sleep; she didn't trust the darkness. Her arms and legs were decorated black and purple with fresh bruises. She collapsed to the ground under the crippling pain. She had escaped 5 days ago and she couldn't help but fall. She crawled up to a nearby tree and leaned against it hopelessly trying to catch her breath. She knew deep down that no matter how much she wanted to continue; if she did… she would die.

She sat against the tree knowing that there were two sets of eyes watching her, one of them a sharingan eye.

"I know you're there Itachi, Kisame," she sighed. Her voice sounded small, weak, and scared. She lifted her head only to be met by the blood red gaze she knew so well.

"I told you the night we captured you konouchi, it's pointless to run away from Akatsuki," he said in a cold stotic baritone voice she had grown used to. There was a pregnant silence as he stared at her. When suddenly, the blue skinned, cold hearted shark man Kisame appeared behind him. His face plastered with a sickening grin that she had grown to tolerate.

"Nice to see you Kisame-san," she whispered. While in the meantime giving him a glare, which revealed all of her hatred toward the people who stole her from her teammates three short months ago.

"Awh, I think we hurt her feelings Itachi, she's addressing me properly," he sneered.

Itachi glanced at the young konouchi. She was in a huddled mass, sitting before him on the forest floor. Her muscles were shaking violently, wracking her small frame. Her blood shot jade eyes darted around in fear but at the same time drooped with pure exhaustion. Her red training outfit was torn and caked with dirt and blood. Her arms, he noticed were bruised from her "training" with Kisame, along with her beating from her battle with Sasori before her attempt at escape. Her pink hair was no longer glossy and soft looking, but matted and caked with mud and sweat.

He could see a fire burning in her eyes as she angrily glared at his partner. Kisame just stood smirking at the half dead konouchi.

"You're coming back with us," he said.

"As if I have any say in the matter," she scoffed.

"Good, then let's pick up the pace konouchi," Kisame growled.

"I have a name you know," she sneered.

"I know, I just don't give a damn," he snickered.

She had no time to respond to his remark as Itachi and Kisame had already taken off into the trees. They jumped from branch to branch, each time getting closer to Akatsuki headquarters. She wouldn't try to run away this time. She had learned her lesson one too many times before. Besides, Itachi would just kidnap her for a third time and treat her ten times worse than before.

Even though she had only been a hostage of Akatsuki for three months, she already knew all of its members and certain things about them. First, there is Itachi, cold, mysterious, and pure evil. Next is Kisame, who is pretty much the same as Itachi but bigger, taller, and a lot more perverted. Deidara on the other hand, compared to both Kisame and Itachi was a gentleman and her only friend at Akatsuki, the only one that she could talk to. He wouldn't judge her or make fun of her, he would just… listen.

Then there was Sasori, he was a piece of work. A puppet master from the Village Hidden in the Sand. He had a giant puppet called Sanshouuo. He also has two others that are literally his parents as puppets. Zetsu is nothing special, he has a split personality that is very unique and takes time to get used to. The darker side of his face is the murderer in him, the one that tells him to do bad things. The lighter side is like an innocent child. Next is Hidan and Kakuzu, they're partners just like Itachi and Kisame, and Deidara and Sasori. No one knows too much about these two except that you don't mess with them. And finally, there's Tobi. No one knows to much about him either.

Sakura wasn't anxious to get back to Akatsuki headquarters. She would be a punching bag for all of them except Deidara. He would probably be the one to heal her if she got hurt. Itachi wouldn't hurt her unless she crossed the line which hadn't happened yet. All Itachi needed her for was a medic to heal his sharingan. Nothing more… nothing less.

They finally reached the headquarters and eased through the door.

"Welcome back Sakura-san," Sasori greeted her in the polite manner he always did. His angelic features smirking happily at her. She still didn't understand how Sasori could be so sweet one moment and then utterly heartless the next.

"Will you be staying long?" the innocent voice of Zetsu asked from the corner of the room.

"Don't worry Zetsu, with Itachi and the brut watching her, there's no chance… yeah,"

She turned her gaze at the person standing right behind her. She stared blankly into his bright teal eye. His blonde hair tied up in a ponytail with the rest covering his left eye. God he reminded her of Naruto so much.

"Nice to see you again Sakura… yeah," he said, smiling brightly.

"You too, Deidara," she replied.

She gave him a saddened glance as she headed past him, down the hallway toward her room. Once she had left the room, he turned accusingly at Itachi.

"What did you do to her… yeah?" he asked.

He approached Deidara with the cold stare his eyes always held. He stood next to Deidara toe to toe, glaring down at him. He opened his mouth and sneered.

"I merely returned her to her rightful place,"

There was an angered expression on Deidara's face as Itachi walked past him, and down the hallway toward Sakuras room.

A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter! There's more on the way!


	2. In The Eyes Of The Enemy

**In The Eyes Of The Enemy**

**A/N: I'm so excited that people like my story! Please give me continue giving me any suggestions and even if you don't have them I could really use ideas for later chapters! Thank you and enjoy this chapter!**

When Sakura had first arrived at Akatsuki three months ago, Itachi had underestimated her ability as a jounin. Also, he was curious toward the fact that the Leader wanted her so badly. The first time he saw her he thought it was because of her beauty, or perhaps to lure the Kyuubi. But after the Leader told him of her medical abilities, not to mention she was the apprentice of one of the legendary sannin. Itachi put two and two together.

A few days after Sakura was kidnapped his eyes started hurting, again. He decided to take advantage of her medical abilities and requested that she heal his eyes. She had only done it once and his vision had improved ten fold. But now, after close to three and a half months later, his vision had once again began to fade. He decided since she wouldn't be leaving her room any time soon that he would go see her.

He knocked on the door and waited patiently for Sakura to answer. Instead he received a silent "Come in," and quietly entered the room. The room that they had given her wasn't too small or too big. There was a bookshelf right next to the door on the right. The room was painted a deep purple, engulfing the room in darkness. Sakura was sitting at her desk along the right wall, fidgeting with her kunai. Her bed and nightstand were located in the far left of the room and her closet was directly to the left of the doorway where he now stood, staring at her.

After a moment or two of silence, Sakura could feel the uncomfortable feeling of his eyes on her. She glanced up at him expectantly.

"Do you want something?" she asked.

"My eyesight is deteriorating again," he said.

She slowly got up from her desk and motioned for him to lie down on the bed. He strode over to it while removing his heavy Akatsuki robe. He laid on the soft queen mattress and gazed at the ceiling. She hovered above him and placed her forefinger and middle finger on his temples. She eased down next to his body.

"Could you switch from normal Sharingan to the Mangekyou?" she asked staring at his eyes in fascination.

"Of course," he whispered, changing them just as she had requested.

"Okay, you can close your eyes now," she soothed.

'Good' Itachi thought. His eyes were on fire, a lot worse than before; his vision was blurred and distorted. The Mangekyou Sharingan always took a tole on him if he used it too often.

She placed her fingers gently over his temples once more and told him to relax, just like the first time she had healed them.

He exhaled in relief as he felt her freezing chakra dose the fire burning his eyes. He opened his eyes as he felt her gentle fingers leave his face.

"I'm done Itachi-san," she said, turning away from him and walked toward the table. She could hear him getting up from the bed. She gasped in surprise as his strong hand grabbed her shoulder and eased her to turn around to face him.

He couldn't control himself anymore, he had lost it. He had had a strange attraction to the konouchi for quite some time now and his hormones were getting the best of him.

Their eyes locked and Sakura saw something in those crimson eyes that she had never seen before. He moved closer to her, brushing their lips together. A shade of pink crept onto Sakura's face. His hand cupped her cheek gently and stroked her rosette locks lightly. His breath fanning out across her skin.

"Itachi… what are y-," she was cut off as his firm lips captured hers. She didn't know how to react, before she could think, her arms were snaked around his neck. Urging him into the kiss, he smirked as he nudged at her mouth for entry. She gasped in surprise at his action and he broke the kiss.

He turned to leave the room with his robe in hand; he was just about to leave when he glanced back at a bewildered Sakura.

"Thank-you konouchi," he said. She heard a soft click as the door closed behind him.

Sakura sat on her bed in the darkened room in a pure state of shock.

"What the Hell just happened?" Sakura whispered to herself as she brought a shaky hand to her lips.

It was almost midnight and Sakura hadn't seen Itachi since that afternoon when she had healed his eyes… and then some. Why had he kissed her? Why to her? She didn't consider herself the prettiest girl around. She had Ino to thank for that. Getting one of the more sensitive, good-looking guys in Konoha. She had ran straight to Sakura's house to tell her that Shikamaru had proposed to her. That was the day of Ino's seventeenth birthday.

She had to know if what had happened with Itachi was real. She went to her closet and put on her Akatsuki robe and quietly slipped out of her door. Itachi's room was just down the hallway, right in between the kitchen and her room. Across the hall was Kisame and Deidara's rooms. His room was right next to hers in case she tried to escape. Itachi was the lightest sleeper in the Akatsuki headquarters.

Before she could knock on the door she heard his voice.

"Come in Sakura,"

She entered the room and saw him sitting at his desk. A shiver crawled down her spine as she noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Her eyes couldn't help but wander up and down his body. His abdomen was chiseled and rock hard abs rolled over his stomach. He had bruises and battle scars on his collar bone and side. Making his body look stronger instead of weaker.

A light shade of pink crept its way onto Sakura's cheeks. He looked at her studying her as well.

Her plain Akatsuki robe clung to her perfect form. She wore a fishnet top and khaki kapris underneath.

There was a moment of silence as they noticed that they were both staring at each other. Sakura looked down at the floor and finally asked the question that she had been dying to ask him since this afternoon.

"Why did you kiss me earlier?" she asked. Looking up to see his reaction.

"I was thanking you for healing my eyes,"

"Oh,"

"You thought differently?"

"Well what is an 18 year old girl supposed to think when she gets kissed by and S class criminal?" she asked, glaring at him angrily.

"I'm not sure konouchi, I'll let you know after it happens to me," he smirked. That was it; Sakura lost it.

"Is everything just a big fucking joke to you? God damn it Itachi you are so cruel and heartless sometimes that it makes me sick! I hate you! I hate you for everything you are! You stole me from my teammates, the most important people in the world to me! You Bastard! I HATE YOU!" she screamed.

She yelped as her back hit the wall. His hand tightly gripping her slender throat. His face mere inches from hers. His cold red stare met her frightened green orbs.

"You better watch your mouth konouchi," he paused moving them closer to each other. His lips brushing hers. She whimpered as she felt chills wrack her spine. She could feel him chuckle and smirk against her lips.

"Or I'll have to watch it for you," he whispered huskily into her ear.

His lips claimed her in a passionate kiss. Sakura felt emotions never experienced before. It was bliss. She had waited for so long for Sasuke to kiss her like this, for him to even notice her as an 18 year old woman instead of his 12 year old teammate. But Itachi was different, he actually noticed her and liked what he saw, and now she felt as if she completely belonged to him. She liked this feeling and didn't want it to stop.

_'I'm sorry Sasuke, but you had your chance,'_ she thought as she now returned Itachi's kiss with equal passion. His hand found the small of her back and pulled her closer. She obliged timidly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He broke the kiss, noticing that she was running out of air.

They stood there for a moment holding each other. She knew in her head it was wrong. She couldn't think of herself. She had Sasuke and Naruto to think about. She couldn't do this to her team. She had only been prisoner for three months. She couldn't just fall in love with her captures, let alone Itachi Uchiha. Especially not Itachi Uchiha. Saksuke would kill her if he ever found out.

Sakura knew in her head that this whole wave of emotion that she was feeling was ridiculous, but her heart was screaming at her to ignore her head and go with her gut feeling. She couldn't help but accept the fact that… yes, Sakura Haruno has fallen in love with the Itachi Uchiha.

**A/N: Second chapter is done! I hope that you all like it! Please comment, after all this is my first story! I love you all!**

**-Kelly AKA KLW14**


	3. What A Tangled Web We Weave

**What A Tangled Web We Weave**

**A/N: Okay, third chapter up! Remember, leave any comments or ideas that come to mind!**

She couldn't take it anymore, temptation was laughing in her face. She gave into it full force. She tugged at his neck and pulled him down into another passionate kiss. He nudged at her lips and this time she allowed him the entry that he craved.

His tongue explored her mouth, tasting every crevice. She quickly got impatient and started to battle his tongue for dominance… he won without even putting up an effort. He backed away from her, removing his pants. Sakura started to breath heavily. He approached her again and captured her again in a passionate kiss. She felt her legs hit the back of the bed. They fell back onto his King size mattress. Sakura on bottom, and Itachi hovering above her.

He looked down on Sakura and was shocked to see how beautiful she was. Her chest was rising and falling evenly with her breathing. Her eyes were glazed over with lust. Her hair was splayed across his pillow. Her scent filled his nostrils. She smelled like Sakura blossoms, how fitting. He thought as he, Itachi Uchiha smiled down at her. He was going to take Sakura, and make her his own, now.

She slipped her Akatsuki robe off to reveal her mesh top and khaki kapris. Her face turned red as his muscular, calloused hand slid under her shirt and slid along her toned stomach. His eyes wandered her body and finally stopped, staring into her eyes. He gave her a rough kiss, bruising her full lips.

She yelped in surprise as his hand slid around to the small of her back, arching her into his kiss. He was about to remove her shirt when he felt a soft, gentle hand push against his in resistance. She broke the kiss reluctantly. Her breathing was shaky and weak. She looked up into his eyes.

"Itachi," she whispered. Looking away from his gaze.

"What is it Sakura?" he asked. Curious why she would make him stop when she was clearly enjoying it.

"I can't do this to them," she sighed as a tear rolled down her face.

There was a long pause as she looked back into his now onyx black eyes. He looked so much like Sasuke, but he was more than Sasuke, he was better.

"Why do you torture yourself waiting for him?" he asked.

Sakura looked at him with wide eyes. Not knowing how to respond to his question.

"Why wait for a man who has yet to realize what a women you have become?" he whispered. She couldn't speak; his questions were so true no matter how many times she tried to deny them in her mind.

"Why love a man who hasn't even kissed you yet?" he sighed into the shell of her ear, making her let out a small whimper. He smirked to himself and started to nip at her earlobe playfully, growling into her ear.

She moaned softly, making him grow hard and impatient. He moved down to the side of her neck, leaving ghost kisses across her collar bone, making her shiver in sheer delight. Her fingers moved to his jaw and lightly cupped his face before moving them into his raven locks. He left a warm trail of kisses along her jugular and jaw line. Finally capturing her lips in a hungry, lustful kiss.

She realized that she couldn't resist him any longer when she felt his hand crawl up and pull her shirt lightly over her head. He moved his fingers along her back. Stopping at her bra. She gasped as he started to unhook it. The second it came undone… was the second Sakura snapped.

She ran her hands down his chest, stopping at his lower abdomen. He growled into her mouth angrily, wanting her to continue farther down. She shyly agreed and started to move her fingers timidly around the waistband of her boxers.

He awarded her by doing the same to her as well. She moaned into his mouth as he slid his hand down the side of her body, feeling everything with a fiery, hungry passion. Soon, they were lying there together, one on top of the other.

Itachi glanced down at her, knowing that she was a virgin by the way she craved for his intimate touches. Their clothes were scattered on the floor. She bit her lip nervously as she saw the hunger and lust burning in his eyes. He moved his lips so that his warm breath fanned across the shell of her ear.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," he whispered. She sighed and tried to relax as she heard his words of comfort.

Suddenly, without warning, he thrust into her. It was heaven and hell all at once. She felt her body scream with pleasure. As he moved in side of her, a throaty moan slipped from her lips, making him move even faster. He found her lips and kissed her hard making her respond back roughly. She screamed into his shoulder as she reached her climax. He moaned into her ear as he finally reached his. Twenty-one year old Itachi Uchiha had had sex many times before but not once had it been quite like this. He had enjoyed it thoroughly, unlike the other times where it had been a chore. With Sakura, it was different.

He carefully moved himself out of her and lay to the left of her. He turned to see her lying there, panting and sweating. He curled up next to her and wrapped her in his strong arm around his tiny waist. She sighed heavily, enjoying this feeling warming her heart.

Then, it hit her… Sasuke… Naruto. What had she done? She felt tears slide down her face as she laid there with Itachi. She tried to stay quiet, she didn't want him to see, or hear her cry. She didn't want to appear weak in front of him. Not the man she loved.

Itachi had in fact noticed and put his lips next to the shell of her ear, making her shake.

"Have I done something wrong?" he asked.

She turned and looked at him, her eyes red a puffy. He hated it. The tear lines running down her face. She didn't look the way she usually did. He hated seeing his konouchi sad like this. It made his heart ache to see her cry like this. For a foolish little brother who ignored her all of those years. His stomach lurched in discomfort.

She glanced up at him.

"No, I have," she whispered into his chest. She silently sobbed into his chest. The cold tears hit his skin and made his muscles tense. He took her chin in his fingers and looked into her flooded green eyes. That was when she lost control of herself.

"I've betrayed them Itachi! My family, my village, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, everyone!" she cried. She broke down into his arms and he felt a pain in his chest as he watched her cling to him for some sort of comfort. The kind of comfort Itachi had not given anyone, since Sasuke, and that had been 9 years ago. Nine years without showing emotions had been easy for Itachi. But this konouchi, Sakura. There was something about her that made Itachi feel awkwardly at peace.

He placed an arm around her back and pulled her closer to him. He stroked her hair gently, making her breathing calmer. His other hand gently cupped her cheek. He wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

He kissed her forehead as she continued to silently cry and cradled her in his arms possessively. After a few moments she had tired herself out and now was shyly trying to cuddle up to Itachi.

He glanced down at her with a confused look on his face; Itachi had slept with many women since he was 19, dozens. But never, not once had one of them tried to get closer to him after sex. They had always been distant and angry with him for taking away their virginity. But Sakura, it almost seemed as if what he felt for her was what she felt for him too.

He looked down at her and smiled. He kissed her hungrily, and she returned the kiss without hesitation. Emotion flooded both of their minds with the intensity and passion of the situation.

"Thank-you Itachi," she whispered as they broke apart. As she fell asleep in his arms Itachi whispered into her ear.

"I love you Sakura," as he drifted off into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Chapter 3 complete! Wow, I love all of your reviews. Please comment**

**Love KLW14**


	4. In Joy And Sorrow

**In Joy and Sorrow**

**A/N: It sucks guys; my thumb got broken in volleyball so it's taking me a little longer than usual to update my story. I have a stupid brace that enables me to type my fastest. My friends who have read my drafts want to kill the person that broke it because it's hard for me to type. Anyway, I loved all of your reviews of the last chapter! Keep them coming!!!**

**-Love KLW14**

**WARNING: Death in this chapter. (Don't hate me) . **

Sakura woke with a start the next day. She tried to turn but realized that she was wrapped in Itachi's arms. She liked this feeling, it was warm and she felt safe with him. His arms were wrapped around her waist in a protective and almost possessive manner.

"Good morning Sakura,"

She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice fanning across her ear. She turned in his embrace to find that his eyes had turned a comforting onyx black. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Itachi, you in there?" Kisame called. "Deidara's spazing because he can't find the konouchi,"

"I'll be right there," he replied evenly.

He got up and pulled on his boxers, pants and his fishnet shirt. He was just about to grab his Akatsuki cloak and leave the room when he felt a hand lightly grab his wrist. He looked down to see Sakura, shyly holding onto his wrist. He could have easily broken her hold but he was curious of what she would do next.

"Don't leave," she whispered.

Itachi sighed and closed his eyes to concentrate. When he opened them they were a fiery crimson. Never a good sign when it came to Itachi. He glanced down at Sakura.

"You have to forget everything that happened last night Sakura," he said. He took a hold of her hand and removed it from his wrist. And with that, Itachi left a bewildered Sakura alone in his room.

Sakura's heart broke the moment the door clicked shut. The first thing that came to her mind was betrayal. The next was stupidity. How could she have been so blind to believe that Itachi would actually fall for a girl like her? After that came the anger. A large wave of it rolled over Sakura's head. But she stopped and pushed the feeling aside. How could she ever hate the man she loved? The last was hard to explain, but it was joy and sorrow all at once. She felt the joy of loving someone and having the feeling of being loved in return. And sorrow, now that she knew his feelings were all just a lie, she wanted to run. She wanted to run back to Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi back in Konoha, even just to see Ino again.

She got out of the bed and quickly got dressed. She pulled on her Akatsuki robe and packed all of her medical supplies up in her pack. She was about to walk out of the room when Deidara came bursting to the through the door, knocking Sakura down. She looked up at him in shock.

"Come on Sakura… yeah," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Kisame and Sasori found 15 ANBU squad members on patrol, they spotted Tobi and started chasing him back here, we gotta go. They're from leaf," he added.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Let's go Deidara! You're wasting time! Get the konouchi and go!" Kisame yelled from down the hall.

"Come on Sakura," he sighed, grabbing her arm lightly as they ran toward the door. Sakura was so rushed by Deidara that she didn't even notice that her medical kit had landed on the floor.

As they approached the doorway they noticed that Itachi was waiting for them.

"Deidara, go on ahead, Kisame and the rest of the Akatsuki members are waiting for you. Don't worry, we'll catch up with you soon," he said coldly, locking gazes with Sakura.

Deidara was nervous for Sakura, seeing her in Itachi's room that morning had given him bad thoughts of Itachi's death and jealousy. He hesitated a glance at Sakura who had now locked her bold gaze with Itachi's cold one. He didn't want to leave but he found himself hesitating toward the door.

"Sure, don't kill her Itachi," he said as he jumped off into the forest.

Sakura trembled as she realized that she was once again alone in a room with Itachi Uchiha.

"Your team is among the 15 ANBU," he said coldly.

"Your point?"

"You'll be standing next to me; you won't go to them,"

"Fine, now may we leave," she spat back, she tried to walk past him and out the door, but he stood in front of her and she ran into his chest.

"Let me go," she sneered. In a flash Itachi was behind her, holding her still, his breath fanned across the shell of her ear.

"You didn't say please,"

"Let me go, please," she whispered. He let her go and before she could blink he was out the door. She followed him out and into the forest. She sped after him at high speed without looking behind her. Soon they came to a large clearing, Sakura gasped at the sight before her while Itachi just smirked to himself. 'So, they started without me,' he thought to himself. Sure enough… the battle had begun.

----------------------------------------------

The first person that she saw was Kakashi. He was fighting alongside two other special jounin. One was Genma who, as always, had a senbon needle hanging from his lips.

She saw a flash of orange and looked to her far right to find Naruto engulfed in a fiery red chakra. He was fighting his heart out, and it was all for her. She suddenly felt a burst of weaker chakra, she turned again to see none other than Ino.

Ino was fighting Sasori. Her teeth were clenched and she had a nasty wound on the right shoulder. Sakura could feel her eyes swell with tears. She never thought that Ino of all people would fight for her. They were rivals after all. There were other jounin as well; along with 4 special jounin including, Kakashi, Genma, Gai, Iruka, and Asuma. The jounin consisted of Chouji, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, and TenTen.

They were all fighting their hardest to save her, even just to see her again. No one let down their guard. Each Akatsuki member was there. Deidara was fighting Chouji, Shino and Hinata with skill and ease. Kisame fought wildly with Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba. He was dodging the fang technic while trying to avoid Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu. Sasori was battling with Ino and Iruka, enough to keep him on his toes. Sasori always did enjoy a challenge.

Kakuzu and Hidan fought side by side. Both had two opponents. Kakuzu on the right with Genma and TenTen; while Hidan was left with Neji and Sasuke.

Asuma and Kakashi decided to take on Zetsu which left Gai to deal with the runt of the Akatsuki litter… Tobi.

Itachi stood on a tree branch overlooking the soon to be bloody mess of a battle field. He glanced down to see Sakura.

Her whole body was trembling. Her eyes were wide with shock and horror. She had obviously never seen a battle to this degree of intensity. He looked back at the battle and exhaled calmly. Someone would surely die here.

The sun was shining down on them signaling high noon. A glare swept across Genma's kantana. A bright light flashed into his eyes. He groaned in pain as he dropped the sword.

That's when it all fell apart.

Deidara had broken away from Chouji, Shino, and Hinata and now held the sword firmly in his hands.

He wanted bloodshed; they deserved it, picking fights with Akatsuki. He ran at the first person he saw… Sasuke.

Sakura yelped and tried to run from the branch but Itachi had her firmly by the shoulders. She wasn't going anywhere.

She looked down at Deidara and whimpered when she saw murder and blood lust flaring in his visible eye. Sasuke's back was facing Deidara. Sakura struggled desperately to break free of his grip but Itachi wouldn't let her. She finally found her voice and started screaming.

"STOP!!!! Deidara please STOP!!!"

Everyone turned to see who had screamed. Sasuke's eyes met Sakura's tear brimmed orbs. Everyone stood still, everyone except Deidara. He raised the sword high above his head and screamed.

"Aaaaaarrrghhhh!!!!"

His sword met flesh and blood flowed freely over his hands. It flew onto his clothes, soaking them in blood. He opened his eyes and met shocked blue orbs. Sasuke stood behind the figure in shock.

Sakura was snapped into reality at the sight. Deidara stood, sword now slowly being pulled out of the stomach of his victim. Her gaze fell on Sasuke who was unharmed and bewildered. Then her eyes moved to the figure between them… Ino.

She had jumped in front of Sasuke just in time. Her abdomen bled and bled leaving and large pool of blood on the forest floor.

Tears brimmed Sakura's eyes. Itachi had let go of her shoulders when he felt her small figure shake violently in his arms.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she cried. She ran toward Ino with her heart and mind racing.

'This isn't happening! Not Ino God please not Ino,' she thought.

Deidara stepped back, Sasuke did the same. Ino fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

"Sakura," Deidara whispered.

"Move!" she cried. She kneeled on the ground, cradling her dying friend in her arms.

Ino's eyes opened and she glanced up at Sakura and smiled.

"I thought you were gone for good billboard brow," she laughed. A line of blood slid down the side of her mouth.

"Gone but not for good pig," she laughed back as a tear slid down her cheek.

"God, you were always weak," Ino sighed.

"I break under pressure, remember? I wasn't even strong enough to get Sasuke," she whispered sadly.

Ino coughed up blood, laughing at Sakura's response. Another tear ran down Sakura's face. Reality suddenly kicked in and Sakura laid Ino gently on the ground.

She placed her hands shakily over Ino's bleeding abdomen. Green chakra started to flow into Ino's body, desperately trying to heal her.

Out of nowhere, a fist came up and punched Sakura. She fell to the ground. She whirled around to see who had hit her… Ino?

Ino collapsed on her back again. Sakura crawled over to her, her clothes and hands now drenched in Ino's blood.

When she reached her friend her eyes became wide and sad. Ino had waves of tears now flowing freely down her pale face.

"Damn it Sakura! Why try and heal me when you and I both know it's too late!?!" she sobbed.

Sakura saw Ino's eyes starting to glaze over. She took Ino's hand in hers and held it. Ino's silver wedding band was spotted with blood.

The clouds had covered the sun and the sky was darkening into a fierce shade of gray.

Sakura could feel cold rain drops falling onto her head. She looked up and noticed that Akatsuki was standing behind her. In front of her, stood leaf village jounin. One that caught her eye was Shikamaru.

She glanced down at Ino, who was now smiling at Sakura.

"I'm glad you'll be the last person I see," she whispered. Both of their eyes swelled with tears.

"Because even though you were my arch rival," she paused. She coughed and more blood spilled from her mouth. She looked directly into Sakura's eyes.

"You were my best friend I could have ever asked for," she sighed. Tears streamed down her face as her eyelids grew heavy.

Rain poured down on them now.

Ino's hand suddenly went limp in Sakura's.

Sakura frantically looked at Ino.

Her face had a look of peace on it.

Sakura had tears violently streaming down her face.

The leaf village jounin went silent. Hinata was crying into Kiba's shoulder. The rest had a look of sadness about them, especially Shikamaru.

"No…," she whispered, shaking her head. " NOOOO!!!" she cried. Sakura couldn't count all of the emotions running through her. But one that clearly identified itself was anger. Sakura could feel waves of it flood over her.

She turned to Deidara. Her eyes blazing with hate and rage.

"YOU! You did this!!!" she cried, throwing herself at him. His eyes widened with shock.

Itachi stood in front of her, blocking her objective to kill the man behind him.

"Bring her back Itachi!" she screamed. Her arms came up and hit his chest. He simply stared down on her with a cold gaze. He grabbed her by the forearm while she continued to hit his chest.

She fell on her knees, bringing him with her.

"Bring her back!!!! Please God bring her back!" she wailed into his chest. Tears pouring down her face.

He couldn't stand her crying. She was covered in blood. Her hair was drenched with freezing rain.

Naruto tried to walk toward Sakura, his face concerned yet slightly angry.

Kisame jumped in front of Itachi and Sakura.

"Back off fox, you won't get your little konouchi back," he spat

Naruto's expression didn't change. He just stood nose to nose with Kisame. They both studied each other for a moment.

Nothing had changed about Kisame, but there were differences in Naruto that could be plainly seen. He had grown a lot taller. From a 4'9 brat to a 6'4 man. Eighteen now, Naruto's personality hadn't changed since he was 12. Although he was more mature.

"Then tell him to keep his hands off of Sakura," he warned.

Kisame chuckled.

"Itachi can do whatever he wants to your precious little Sakura," he laughed.

Itachi stood and helped Sakura to her feet. Her eyes were red and puffy.

Sasuke's heart clenched and his eyes blazed when he saw his brother.

Itachi looked down at Sakura and leaned his head in toward her ear.

"I'm knocking you unconscious konouchi. You've been through a lot today," he hummed. She closed her eyes when she heard his voice.

"Thank you Itachi," she whispered.

She felt his hand lightly trace her jaw line. It found her neck and he gently stroked her pressure point.

"It'll only hurt for a moment," he whispered huskily into the shell of her ear.

He could see Sasuke out of the corner of his eye and smirked. He pressed down onto the point and Sakura's eyes became heavy. Her world became black; the pain of losing Ino was leaving her. She felt herself fall into Itachi's strong arms.

Then… her world went black.

**A/N: I'm sorry that I killed Ino. But the story will get happier! I loved this chapter because it was at a length that I like. Please leave comments! I love you all! Next chapter coming soon! I might need a few ideas so, message me!**


	5. Taken By Force

**Taken By Force**

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner. I'm getting chapters lined up in my head. Along with a couple surprises in future chapters so bare with me if possible. So… anyway, here's chapter 5!**

Her eyes fluttered open as she became aware of where she was…Akatsuki Headquarters. It had been 2 months since Ino had been killed. Sakura saw her everywhere. She looked up at the ceiling. She was tucked under the violet covers of her bed. She glanced at the crimson walls. She slowly got out of bed. She was wearing a black tank top that fit her form perfectly, along with her pajama bottoms. They went over her feet and she felt very comfortable.

She sat up in bed and was met with a sharp pain in her skull. She put her hand on her forehead and groaned in pain.

"Good to see you're awake Sakura,"

Her heart jumped as she turned to see Itachi sitting lazily in the corner of her room. He stood and walked toward the bed. She sat up a little more as he got closer. She could feel the weight of the bed shift as he sat down.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"10:30 at night, you took a nap this afternoon and didn't wake up," he explained.

"I still think about her all the time Itachi," she paused. She could feel a lump rise in her throat as her eyes began to tear up. "She's really gone isn't she?" she asked as the image of Ino lying dead in her arms came flooding back into her memory.

"I'm afraid so,"

"How did my team react when you knocked me unconscious?" she asked.

Itachi looked at her blankly, it had been 2 months after her friends' death but she had never asked him this question before. He took a deep breath and began to tell her.

"The Kyuubi charged me but Kisame knocked him into a tree. My brother fumed and ran at me but Kakashi grabbed him as I bent down to pick you up. They all stared at me as I slung your unconscious body over my shoulder. Deidara froze for a moment but he snapped out of it when Sasori yelled at him to follow us," he explained.

"Thank you Itachi, for doing what you did, I don't think I could have faced my village," she whispered.

Itachi stood to leave the room to give Sakura time alone with herself, but she stopped him.

"Wait!" she cried.

He turned to look at her. He could see the sadness and desperateness in her eyes.

"Stay… please?" she asked.

He walked over to the bed and turned off the lamp next to her and eased himself down on the bed. He slept on top of the covers.

Sakura smiled as she felt his hand on her waist. Her eyelids slowly grew heavy as she drifted off into sleep.

After Sakura had fallen asleep he eased off of the bed and made his way down the hall toward his bedroom.

He stood in the middle of the room and slipped off his fishnet shirt. He pulled his pants down and kicked them into a pile in the corner of the room. He slowly crawled into bed with only his boxers on. He almost fell asleep when he felt a presence in the room. He felt the weight of the bed shift. He opened his eyes to see Sakura hovering above him.

"What are you doing in here Sakura?" he asked.

She moved in closer so that their noses were almost touching.

"You left me alone in my room," she whispered.

Shyly she leaned closer, brushing her lips against his. His hand came up and cupped her cheek. His fingers curled around her neck and pulled her deeper into the kiss.

He pushed the covers off of himself, leaving no barrier between them.

He looked into her eyes and saw that she was serious. Not sad, angry, or scared… she wanted, no; she needed him.

He leaned up and kissed her passionately and she responded in turn. They kissed for a few moments. When they broke apart, Sakura was panting lightly. She got under the covers with him and lay next to him.

He lay on his side and stroked her cheek with his left hand.

"Can I stay here tonight? Please? I don't want to be alone," she whispered softly.

He nodded and she turned so her back was facing him.

He pulled himself closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

She held his arm softly in return.

He kissed her neck lightly and she squeezed his arm. He nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck.

His hot breath fanned over her neck. She loved this feeling. His breath on her skin. His body holding hers possessively. She inhaled deeply, taking in the moment. He smelled like rain and sandalwood, which she liked. She liked the thought of it… rain and cherry blossoms.

Itachi felt himself smile as he heard her breathing fall into a steady rhythm. She was sound asleep in his arms and for the first time in his life; Itachi Uchiha was complete.

-----------------------------------------------

**BANG!!!! **Sakura jumped up in bed with a start. She noticed that Itachi wasn't next to her like she had hoped he would be.

She moved out of bed and slipped to the door. She peered out the door and nearly had a heart attack when she heard another **BANG!!!!**

She looked down to make sure she was clothed, which she was. Her black tank top and crimson pajama bottoms that went down past her ankles covered her enough.

She walked down the hallway and into the living room. Itachi was sitting on the couch and Kisame was sharpening a kunai knife in the corner.

She walked toward Itachi and sat down next to him on the couch.

"What's going on?" she asked him. "I heard two explosions,"

"Explosions?" Kisame questioned. "Oh, those, that's just Deidara practicing… and making bombs," he said.

Sakura understood and looked at Itachi with a little expression of hurt on her face. _'Why hadn't_ _he stayed?'_

Kisame stood from his chair at the awkward silence and walked toward the kitchen.

"I'm going to go make something to eat, you kids have fun," he said leaving the room.

Sakura tried to get up and leave the room as well, but Itachi grabbed her hand. He pulled her back onto the couch and stroked her hand gently. She looked into his deep onyx eyes and reached up to cup his chiseled jaw.

Her hands were soft and gentle. She felt his lips brush against hers and she waited for the kiss that didn't come.

She opened her eyes and he was gone.

_'He tempted me… sexy bastard,'_ she thought to herself as she felt her cheeks flush.

She got up off of the couch and walked outside onto the training grounds where Deidara and Sasori were sparing.

"Hey Sakura yeah!" Deidara yelled.

"Hi Sasori," she said, avoiding Deidaras gaze. She still hadn't talked to him since Ino died and she didn't intend to start now.

She walked over to an oak tree in the far corner of the training grounds. She walked to the north side of the tree and sat down… out of sight from Deidara.

Deidara glanced over at the tree sadly. She still wasn't talking to him. He pushed the thought aside and continued to train with Sasori.

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes.

She opened them to find Itachi staring at her, his face mere inches from hers. He leaned forward and sat down next to her. She exhaled deeply.

"Something bothering you?" he asked.

"Nothing much… I'm just tired," she explained.

In a flash she was on the ground, flat on her back with Itachi looking down on her. He leaned in and his lips brushed against hers.

She moaned softly as his tongue rolled over her bottom lip.

She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. He responded and kissed her with extreme passion. Her hands went into his raven black hair. He broke the kiss and looked down at her.

"Can I go into town with you today?" she asked. She looked up at him expectantly.

"Why?" he asked as he studied her silently.

"I heard Kisame talking about it earlier and I was curious,"

"You can if you want. But Tobi will have to watch you," he warned. She felt his warm breath fan along her neck and ear.

"Deal," she breathed into the shell of his ear and she laughed a little when she felt him shiver.

-----------------------------------------------

Later that day they went to a small village in Cloud Country. Itachi, Sakura, Kisame, and Tobi were all in their Akatsuki robes. Itachi led them into a small alley. He walked over to Sakura and whispered into the crook of her neck.

"You stay with him at all times,"

She nodded her head in understanding.

He turned to Tobi and glared at him coldly; he closed his onyx black eyes and opened them sharply revealing the blood red sharingan. The pitch black commas popped out among the pool of crimson in Itachi's eyes.

He grabbed Tobi by the neck and slammed him against the alley wall.

"GOD DAMN IT ITACHI THAT HURTS!!!" he cried.

"You'll be in a lot more pain then that… and then some do you hear me? If anything… ANYTHING! Happens to her," he snapped.

"Alright! Alright! Calm down, I'll watch her!" Tobi winced.

Itachi let him go and walked past Sakura and down the street. Kisame followed close behind.

-----------------------------------------------

It was 2 o' clock in the afternoon, Tobi and Sakura had been around all day and were now going back to meet Itachi and Kisame.

They decided to take a short cut through an alley.

Suddenly Sakura turned around and Tobi was gone. The alley was dark and cold. It felt like a whole other world to Sakura.

She felt chills wrack her spine as she felt eyes piercing her small frame.

"… Tobi?" she asked blindly into the darkness.

She got no reply and started looking around frantically. Her heart was racing. She turned to run toward the busy street at the end of the alley.

She suddenly felt a cold hand come up and cover her mouth. She struggled against the cold, dark form. He chuckled into the shell of her ear.

She felt her body shaking. A tear rolled down her cheek as a strong arm wrapped around her waist.

"When you wake up Sakura… you will be home… And you'll help me capture both Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha… and if we're lucky… the Kyuubi too," he hissed into her ear.

Sakura froze. She knew that voice. She remembered it from the chunnin exams six years ago. She could only picture the smirk on his face as she shivered in his grasp. He hit her hard in her pressure point. Sakuras eyes widened in shock.

She struggled against his grip as long as she could before her eyelids started drooping.

'Itachi,' she thought as she began to fade.

"Don't worry Sakura… Orochimaru, your master is here," he laughed as she collapsed in his arms.

With that he jumped off into the darkness of the shadows. With Sakura cradled in his arms.

**A/N:** **Chapter 5 is done!!! I have so many ideas buzzing through my head! But I would rather have your guys' opinions. What do you think?**

**P.S. Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far…**

**THANK-YOU – Confuzzled239, Ptera, La-Garce-Fille, jenfrog, phantomangel13, GilmoreGirl1204, pink is not a color, sakura1336, TheDevilsDaughter2010, SweetAssassin, GinaCat, tri17, funnykid0925, deathly cold, TooShine, sessiegirl, Winry963, Mahha55, Frozen Darkness, itachisgirl101, tweetybaby2, .chie.x.sieka., Ninaleoliona, earthchik, Darkindangerous1313, kattylin**

**I love you guys!!!**

**-KLW14**


	6. Tortured Souls

**Tortured Souls**

**A/N: Hey you guys! Chapter 6 is up and running… sorry about my update time… things have been happening lately and I haven't gotten a chance. School is crawling up my ass right now! Anyway I love your comments. Keep it up!**

"WHAT!!!!!" Tsunade shrieked as she pounded her fist into her desk. The ANBU Black Op before her trembled at the sight of two massive craters in her wooden hokage desk. Tsunade lifted her now red and splintered fists and opened her mouth to speak.

"Shizune!" she cried.

"Yes Tsunade-sama!" a flustered young woman called running into the room.

"Go get Team 7 in here immediately!"

"Hai!" she said. She disappeared in a flash, dashing off to find Team 7.

Tsunade sat at her desk fuming.

"DISMISSED!" she yelled at the ANBU Black Op. He fled the room in a hurry.

'How could I have let this happen? First Akatsuki and now him? So help me Orochimaru! If you even so much as touch her… I'll kick your serpent-like ass to kingdom come and back!!!' she thought angrily.

Shizune ran wildly to the training grounds. Kakashi was sitting in a tree reading make-out paradise. Naruto and Sasuke were sparring.

Shizune ran up to them.

"We know the whereabouts of Sakura!" she gasped.

Team 7 disappeared to the hokages office.

"Where?" Naruto demanded.

"She was abducted by Orochimaru," she informed sadly.

The room went silent and Sasuke fumed. 'How could Itachi allow her to get kidnapped?' he thought angrily.

"Your mission is to bring her back," Tsunade snapped.

With that… Team 7 was gone.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Tobi was brutally slammed against the alley wall. He cried out in pain as blood oozed out from under his mask.

Itachi gripped Tobi's throat. His eyes blazed with hate for his teammate. He should have never left her alone with him. His crimson eyes burned with fierceness. The black commas spun with hate. Revealing the Mangekyou Sharingan. He grabbed Tobi's left arm and twisted it into an impossible position. Tobi cried out in pain. He could feel Itachi's breath raging in his ear.

"I warned you Tobi… if ANYTHING happened to her, you would feel pain!" he snapped.

Suddenly Tobi found himself in a world of blood red, white and black. He was strapped to a T shaped cross. Itachi stood before him with a kantana in his hand.

"You will experience 72 hours of pure…" he paused. He closed his eyes, anticipating the feeling of hurting the man before him. "PAIN!" his baritone voice boomed.

Kisame smirked when he heard Tobi scream. The other Akatsuki members turned or flinched at the sound but Kisame had heard it many times before. It was a cry of pure agony. Like flesh being torn from bone, Itachi was literally massacring Tobi from the inside out. Tearing apart his mind and soul piece by piece… and enjoying every minute of it.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Sakura's eyes shot open. She was lying on a cold stone floor. Her legs were chained to the floor her hands were firmly tied with a rope like material.

The room was pitch black. She couldn't see anything. Then it all came flooding back.

Her eyes widened as a tear rolled down her face.

She remembered the alley, the way Tobi had suddenly disappeared. How she called for his help blindly. The chuckle that escaped the lips of her capture… Kabuto.

A bright light came from behind her as the door opened.

She heard it creak shut, she closed her eyes… waiting for the worst to happen.

She shivered as she heard him laugh at her… Orochimaru.

"No amount of shaking or tears can save you Sakura," he laughed.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, raising her head.

"To finally destroy Itachi Uchiha… the only man alive not afraid to destroy me. To have a container… Sasuke Uchiha. And who doesn't want the Kyuubi these days?" he said.

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt his lips at her ear.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked, her voice was shaking. He chuckled.

"Oh my little konouchi," he laughed. " I'm going to make you scream,"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sakura felt an unimaginable amount of pain surge through her body. She clenched her hands into fists and winced when blood oozed past her finger tips. Her eyes were clamped shut. She bit her bottom lip as he twisted the kantana deeper into her right shoulder. She wouldn't scream… she couldn't scream. Blood trickled in a small line down past her chin. He pushed the sword up and down. She lost herself in the pain. She finally opened her mouth and screamed.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Itachi woke with a jolt to the sound of her screaming. She had been gone for a day. The longest day of his life.

Tobi was still in the hospital ward with the other Akatsuki members… he was least 20 minutes from death by the time they had gotten him away from Itachi and back to Akatsuki headquarters.

Sweat beaded his forehead as he sat up in the darkness of his room. He would bring her back, no matter what. He smirked at the thought of him standing over Orochimaru's bloody and battered body. The thought of seeing Sakura, the mere thought of holding her made him feel warm again. He would wait until morning then… to Sound.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sakura's whole body was shaking in fear. She had been tortured first. After she had screamed he took her from off the wall. He started throwing punches to her face and lower abdomen. She couldn't even imagine the amount of blood loss she had suffered. He gripped her fiercely by the arm and made her look into his eyes. They were filled with darkness and lust. Sakura's stomach flipped.

She tried to fight him but her strength was gone. He dragged her into a room connected to her cell.

It was similar to Itachi's. But it was darker, blood stained the walls and wood floor, and there were chains… bloody chains, dangling limply from the walls. The room was dimly lit with torches.

He shoved her toward the chains and strapped her in. She didn't bother resisting… she didn't need more bruises.

He looked over her body hungrily. She wasn't a virgin as he suspected.

"So, I see Itachi has taken you already," he said.

"Yes, and he'll kill you fucking son of a bitch when he finds out what you've done to me!" she spat. She could feel a wave of energy and courage wash over her.

Her eyes widened as he laughed at her.

"Stupid bitch," he sneered, moving closer to her now shivering form. He smirked in her face. It grew as he noticed the look she was giving him. If looks could kill, Orochimaru would be a pool of blood on the floor.

"You really think he'll accept you back once I've had you as well konouchi?" he asked.

Her eyes widened in shock and sadness. Would Itachi want her after being tainted by him?

The gleam of the kunai broke her train of thought. 'Oh God no please!' she thought frantically. She tried to move but her arms and legs were chained down. She was in nothing but a black tank top and khaki kapris. Her middrift was showed off nicely. Her khakis clung to her legs.

He brought the knife to her chest and began to cut item by item off of her body. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Please stop," she sobbed. "I beg you please… stop,"

But he continued his technique until there was nothing left.

He pulled down his pants and moved even closer.

He looked up and saw her still sobbing. Her eyes clenched shut. He laughed and grabbed her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. Her eyes opened revealing all of her pain, sadness, hate and rage toward the man standing before her.

Without warning he mercilessly entered her. She screamed in pain which only aroused him more. He began to move faster and harder into her body. Sakura was rejecting him with everything she had… only increasing her pain. Tears flowed freely down her face. 'Itachi I'm so sorry!' she thought.

Tears grew heavier as she felt blood ooze down her thigh. She screamed again as he reached his end. He pulled out of her and unchained her. She fell to the ground in a heap. She frantically covered herself with her torn clothing.

"You'll get new clothes in the morning… until then cover up with this," he said, throwing her into her cell. He tossed her a robe which she put on immeadieatly.

He left her cell smiling.

Sakura burst into tears. She had just been raped by Orochimaru. All she wanted now was to be in Itachi's arms. Hear his voice.

She curled up in a trembling mass on the floor. She was exhausted to the point of collapsing. Her eyes grew weak and heavy.

"Itachi… I'm… sorry," she whispered as she fell unconscious on the floor. As her eyes closed… a single tear rolled down her cheek.

**A/N: Chapter 6 done! Please review!**


	7. Go To Hell

"**Go To Hell,"**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been a little swamped lately. Anyway, here is chapter 7. Leave comments okay! Many of you will be shocked to know this but this is my first story.**

Itachi was wide awake. He had stayed up all night waiting for morning to come. He was fully dressed in his Akatsuki uniform. He was ready to get Sakura back, he needed her… he wanted her. He missed her and his heart sank whenever he thought about the last and only time that he made love to her. He missed her creamy skin, her emerald orbs, the way her lips felt on his.

He walked out of his door and walked over to the door out to the grounds. He looked up and noticed that Kisame was waiting for him.

"Leaf village sent her team to retrieve her," he informed.

"Hn," Itachi growled, shoving his partner aside. Itachi began walking toward the entrance to Akatsuki headquarters.

Kisame smirked. A "hn," from Itachi always translated into either, "Shut the hell up," or "Leave me alone," Itachi was acting cold, a lot more cold than usual. Kisame had immediately noticed the change in Itachi the day that they had kidnapped Sakura. He knew that Itachi felt something for her. He had even spotted them kissing under the oak tree yesterday… But he'd never tell.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Come on Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

They had just stopped for a rest and were headed for the Sound village. It had been 2 months since he had last seen Sakura and that hadn't been under the greatest circumstances.

Kakashi was a few feet away from him. Without Sakura around Naruto and Sasuke's fights went on for hours at a time.

"Shut the hell up Naruto!"

"Why don't you make me shut up?"

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

"Ass!"

"Dumbass!"

"BOYS!" Kakashi yelled. "The sooner we get going, the sooner we find Sakura alright?"

"Fine," Naruto said while glaring angrily at Sasuke.

Kakashi glanced over at Sasuke who was staring at the ground with a look of hate in his eyes for both Itachi and Orochimaru.

"Sasuke?" he asked.

"Hn," he snarled angrily.

"Alright, let's go!" he said.

And with that, they disappeared into the forest.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sakura flinched when she heard the door open. Why was this happening to her? Her shoulder wound was still bleeding. Sakura noticed that her chakra had been drained so she couldn't heal her wounds. Her bruises were large black imprints covering the majority of her arms. She knew she had at least 2 broken ribs. She could feel her lungs clench whenever she breathed in. She didn't know how much more pain she could take.

He walked over to her and lifted her chin with his fingers. She lashed out at him with her teeth and bit into his hand. Blood gushed from the wound as he screamed in agony. He had forgotten to chain her up so when she got the chance, she released his hand and ran for the door. She felt his hand grab her by the wrist; he whipped her around to face him.

She felt her cheek burn with the impact of his open hand. She screamed out in pain.

"You little bitch! You'll pay for that!" he cried. He took a kunai and cut her forearm, he pushed down hard into her flesh, nipping at muscle tissue. Blood poured down past her elbow. He removed the knife from her arm.

He raised his fist and punched her in the face. She stumbled back in pain. She landed on the floor. She refused to face him. He grabbed her wrist and bent it back. Sakura winced in pain.

The door burst open. There stood Team 7.

"Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke!" she cried. She tried to get up, but she felt something pound down on her ribcage. She flew back and lay on the floor in shock.

Orochimaru had delivered a kick to her lower abdomen.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

She struggled to get up. Blood trickled down past her lips.

"Sakura are you alright?" Kakashi asked.

Orochimaru laughed.

"If only you knew what I've done to her Kakashi!" he hollered.

He turned and looked down on Sakura's body. She whimpered as he got closer. He grabbed her by the wrist.

"Here's your parting gift Kakashi!" he yelled. He took a kunai fro his pocket and stabbed Sakura in her right shoulder… her fresh wound from the day before. Sakura's eyes widened in shock. She was in so much pain that she couldn't scream. She felt herself being flung into someones arms as she fell into unconsciousness.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Get her in here immediately!" Tsunade yelled.

Sasuke obeyed and brought Sakura's limp body into the emergency ward. He was quickly thrown out by medic nins frantically rushing toward Sakura's body.

Sasuke stared at the door. When he had caught her he realized just how bad things had been. Her eye was purple and freshly bruised. Her arms were black with spots… bruising. Her shoulder was pouring blood. Her wrists were caked with blood. Her hands were bloody. He had feared the worst when he saw that she had been naked under the cream colored robe she had been wearing.

Team 7 waited patiently outside of the emergency ward. Naruto paced, Sasuke sat with his head in his hands, and Kakashi read his book quietly. He saw Naruto take a worried glance at the door.

"Sit down Naruto, she'll be fine," he said.

He turned to Kakashi, anger filled his eyes.

"How do you know if she'll be fine? For all you know she's dead and they're too scared to tell us!" he cried. He felt a lump rise in his throat. The last thing any of them wanted to hear was that Sakura had died.

Suddenly the light above the emergency ward went off. Tsunade walked out, her shirt had blood running down the front. There were tears running down her face.

"Well?" Sasuke asked, fear edged his now anxious tone.

Tsunade took a deep breath.

"She's fine," she sighed.

All of the shoulders in the room dropped and long exhales were taken at the news.

"She's asleep now but she'll be awake soon. You can go see her boys," she said. Naruto and Sasuke dashed into the room. Kakashi stood glaring at Tsunade.

"What?" she asked.

"There's something you're not telling me," he said sternly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied wiping tears from her eyes.

"Tsunade, Orochimaru told me that he had done worse things to her then just simply beat her to a bloody pulp," he explained.

She looked down at the floor as her tears fell.

"… He raped her," she sobbed.

Kakashi's eyes widened. This was a joke, a prank. He had known Sakura since she was 12. She's only 18… she couldn't have been. It was a lie.

"You're lying to me," he sneered.

She looked at him as if she had just been slapped in the face.

"How DARE you!!! Why would I lie about something like that!" she screamed.

"I can't believe that the Sakura I know would let something like this happen to her… she's too innocent," he screamed back.

"Well it did happen Kakashi! And if you're not going to take my word for it then why don't you ask her!?" she cried.

Kakashi didn't say anything. He pushed the door open to find Sakura awake. She was smiling brightly; her jade eyes sparkled with glee as she looked from Sasuke to Naruto. She still had a black eye, and a few bruises on her arms, but nothing that wouldn't heal over time.

"Boys, can I have a moment alone with Sakura?" he asked.

"Why?" Naruto asked, looking at him.

"I need to ask her a few questions," he explained.

Sakura's face went pale. He was going to ask her about what had happened with Orochimaru.

"Whatever you can say to Sakura you can say to us," Sasuke snapped.

"Alright," Kakashi sighed as he closed the door and sat next to Sakura.

She looked deeply into his eyes. His were filled with seriousness… hers were filled with fear.

"Sakura, I was just talking with Tsunade in the hallway and um… she told me some interesting things," he said.

"Like what?" she asked, her voice was shaking in fear.

"Sakura, I'm not going to have small talk, I want you to give me a straight answer," he said.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sakura… Did… Did Orochimaru rape you?" he asked.

Sakura's eyes widened and her heart sand. She knew that the question was coming, but she still wasn't prepared. She was so caught off by his question that she didn't even notice the tears running down her face.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at her in shock. Kakashi had to be lying.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

She looked into his eyes and gave him the most serious look she could muster.

"… Yes," she cried.

Kakashi's face dropped, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked around to see Naruto and Sasuke's reactions.

Naruto sat there… white as a sheet. Sasuke looked angry and shocked all in one.

Sakura looked at herself; she was disgusted with her body. The fact that she could be taken advantage of so easily.

She jumped when she felt Kakashi's hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura I'm so sorry," he whispered.

She started shaking uncontrollably. Her eyes were overflowing with tears.

She felt arms close in onto her body, strong arms that held her close. They reminded her of Itachi. She opened to find herself engulfed in Naruto's arms.

She rested her head on his shoulder as her arms came up and wrapped around his neck.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The door came down with a bang. He could hear the sickening chuckle of Orochimaru ring in his ears.

He walked into the dark, eerie, room with Kisame at his side.

The room was dimly lit by several torches hanging off of the walls.

Orochimaru sat against the far wall… as if he had been waiting for Itachi to come after him.

"My my Itachi, I see we didn't bother knocking," he laughed.

Itachi noticed the chains on the walls, and the several pools of fresh blood. His eyes narrowed at the thought of Sakura's blood on the floor before him. His cold gaze hardened in anger as he met Orochimaru's amused smirk.

"Where is she?" he snapped coldly.

"What Itachi, no small talk? Don't you want me to tell you what I did to her while she was away?" he asked excitedly.

Itachi said nothing… he just stared at the man in front of him with pure disgust and utter loathing.

"Well I'll tell you. First I ordered Kabuto to go off and retrieve her for me. After he knocked out you're weak little watch dog, he knocked her unconscious and brought her here for me. He tied her down and drained her chakra so she wouldn't be able to heal herself after the beating in store. Next, when she woke up," he stopped himself and started to laugh.

"…I tortured her!" he laughed. "Oh but wait! That's not all, I raped her Itachi. I dragged her from the chains bloody and bruised… chained her to a wall and raped her. You should have seen her, tears running aimlessly down her face. The sound of her voice begging me to stop," he chuckled.

Itachi had had enough. He pulled a kunai from his side holster and charged at Orochimaru. He screamed as the kunai pierced his right shoulder.

Itachi pushed the kunai in further as he forced Orochimaru to the ground. He took the chains and strapped him to the ground on his knees. He stood up and started to walk past Kisame. He stopped right at Kisame's back.

"Kisame… skin his arms," he sneered.

"With pleasure," Kisame smirked.

Itachi smiled as he heard Orochimaru scream in agony. Kisame had taken the Samehada and wiped it slowly up the side of Orochimaru's arms… slowly peeling away flesh, revealing bloody muscle tissue. Kisame was literally carving off his skin.

Itachi took two kantanas from his side holsters. He stood behind Orochimaru who was breathing heavily. He crossed the blades over his throat.

"Tell me something Itachi… Do you love her?" Orochimaru asked.

Now it was Itachi's turn to laugh.

"You better believe I do. And for what you did to her… I'm going to kill you, right here; and I'm going to enjoy it," he said.

Orochimaru's eyes widened in shock and fear. He had raped the woman that Itachi Uchiha loved. He sighed in defeat and knew that he would die here.

Itachi exhaled deeply. He pushed on the kantana handles so that the blades were nipping on the flesh of Orochimarus neck. He leaned in and whispered into Orochimarus ear.

"Go to Hell you fucking son of a bitch," he sneered.

He stood and pulled the blades back. The blades tore through Orochimaru's neck. His dismembered head rolled off of his now limp body.

Itachi stared at the body lying in a large pool of blood in front of him. He smiled… all he needed now was the woman he loved. He had meant it when he told Orochimaru that he loved Sakura… now he needed her.

"Kisame… I think we'll need to pay Konoha a little visit," he said.

"Whatever you say Itachi," he smirked as they ran from the complex and headed for the Hidden Leaf Village.

'Hehe… I knew it,' Kisame thought.

**A/N: Chapter 7 is done! Holy crap I enjoyed writing this chapter so much. I know for a fact that many of you will be pleased in the fact that Orochimaru is dead. And I know that most of you will be wondering if there will be any SasuxSaku coming up in future chapters… as a matter of fact yes… sooner than you think in fact. When exactly?... hehe… I'll never tell.**

**-CrimsonRain47**


	8. I'll Never Tell

**I'll Never Tell**

**A/N: Hey peoples in this chapter you'll finally find out why this story is called I'll Never Tell. It was Halloween and I was walking down the street when I saw the moon. (You'll find out) It will take me a little longer to update because I'm running short on ideas of which direction to take the story… any thoughts? Some of you might not understand the title of this story, that's okay if so leave suggestions of what you think it should be called. Also, I would love to start writing a different story or stories like Harry Potter or things like that… any favorite couples that I could write another story about? Comment! Sorry about such a long A/N… anyway, here's chapter 8!!!**

Sakura stood in the middle of the practice fields. She missed Itachi so much it was making her feel sick to her stomach.

She was standing at the foot of a small lake. The full moon sparkled above her. She loved full moons. They looked like they knew everything. She used to wish on them when she was little.

"I can always talk to you," she whispered to the sky. "You never judge me… I can tell you anything, you can't talk back. I can tell you all of my secrets… but you'll never tell," she sighed. She walked along… all by herself. She felt her spine shiver as if someone was watching her. Maybe Naruto and Sasuke had finally realized that she had snuck out of her hospital room, got dressed and just left.

She turned around and her breath caught in her throat, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. He was standing at least 20 feet away. His Akatsuki robe clung to his muscular form. His onyx eyes were softened, he was smiling at her. She didn't know it but tears were running lightly down her face.

She ran like her life depended on it. She ran straight into his arms and clung to him, never wanting to let go. He set her down on the ground, still holding her closely to him. He didn't wait for her to say anything. He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her into the kiss.

Sakura closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel herself melting into him. She had never felt so much passion in her life. He pulled back a little and she moved her mouth to his ear. She nipped at his earlobe playfully. He moaned into her ear and she felt her knees go weak. She stopped and looked into his eyes.

"I missed you so much," she whispered as more tears rolled down her face.

"Sakura, Orochimaru is dead. We found that he had kidnapped you and we killed him," he explained.

"What!?" she cried.

He nodded his head.

She looked down at the ground.

"Did he tell you anything?" she asked.

"I know what he did to you Sakura," he said.

"Then why are you even talking to me? You probably hate me for letting myself be taken advantage of so easily," she whispered.

He looked at her in shock. _'How could she even think that?'_ he thought. He took her chin in his fingers and looked into her teary eyes. They sparkled in the light of the full moon.

"How could I hate the woman I love?" he asked.

"What?" she asked, she looked shocked.

"I love you Sakura," he sighed. It felt so good to tell her that.

"Itachi… I love you too," she said. Tears were still flowing down her face as she leapt into his arms, kissing him as he spun her around happily.

"Eeeeeww!!!"

Sakura turned her head to see Kisame standing a few feet away giving them a girly shriek and covering his eyes.

"Aaaawww, Kisame, are you jealous? Do you want a kiss too?" she asked playfully. Itachi growled.

"Hell no, besides, even if I did want to be kissed by you and openly admitted it Itachi would kick my ass!!!" he laughed.

"You've got that right," Itachi hissed as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist possessively. Then he looked at her.

"Should we go back to Akatsuki?" he asked.

"Sounds fun," she sighed. He laughed at her when he saw her eyes drooping.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

She nodded her head weakly.

"I'll carry you then," he said.

"Thank-you Itachi," she sighed happily.

He carried her bridal style into the trees with Kisame following closely behind. _'Hope you enjoyed the show Hokage-sama, you too Kakashi,' _He thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade had watched Sakura like a hawk the moment she left her hospital bed. When she saw Itachi she wasn't sure what to do. But when she saw Sakura run into his arms. She couldn't find the strength to tear her away from him. She knew that Sakura had fallen in love with him.

"So… you saw it too Kakashi?" she asked.

He came and stood next to her on the rooftop.

"What should we do?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied.

Tsunade remembered the look on Sakura's face and smiled to herself.

"I've never seen her so happy," she sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Me either, after her parents died 2 years ago, her life has been an absolute mess. I'm just surprised that Itachi Uchiha is the one thing taking her life in a positive direction," he said.

Tsunade sighed again.

"What will Naruto and Sasuke think if they find out that she is in love with S-class criminal Itachi Uchiha?" she asked.

"I don't know," Kakashi said.

He thought of Itachi, how he had brutally slaughtered his own family and left Sasuke as a witness. And then he thought of him in a new light, how his face brightened when he saw Sakura. The way he passionately kissed her. The way he held her as if he never wanted to let go. Kakashi wasn't sure if Itachi had fallen in love… but he knew it was too late for Sakura. She was madly in love with Itachi Uchiha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisame opened the door slowly as he crept into the living room of Akatsuki headquarters.

Itachi walked in behind him with Sakura cradled in his arms. He smiled as he looked down on her sleeping form. Her hair swept lightly across her face. Her head snuggled deeply into his chest searching for warmth. Her creamy skin glowed. He watched her chest rise and fall with every rhythmic breath.

"Night you two lovebirds," Kisame whispered as Itachi walked Sakura down the hallway toward her room. He laid her down onto the soft mattress and pulled the covers over her body. He lightly kissed her forehead and left the room quietly.

He got into his own bed and sighed. He was the happiest man in the world. He was in a warm bed, the woman he loved was sleeping soundly in the room next to his, life couldn't be more perfect.

He was just about to close his eyes when-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He shot up in his bed… Sakura.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He ran into her room to find her sitting up in bed. Her knees were pulled tightly against her chest. Her eyes were red and puffy. Tears were streaming down her pale white cheeks. She was trembling fiercely. She looked up and saw him.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked. He calmly walked over and sat down next to her on the bed.

She stared at him, the finally.

"I had a dream about Orochimaru, his…his hands were everywhere," she paused. More tears flowed from her eyes and she knew how painful her dream had been. "Itachi!" she cried. She sobbed as she threw herself into his arms.

He held her tightly. He never wanted to see her hurt like this. He pulled back and looked into her eyes as he lightly wiped away tears with the pad of his thumb.

"Listen to me Sakura, he's gone, and he's never coming back. He can't' hurt you anymore," he explained.

"I just want you to hold me and tell me that everything is going to be alright,"

"Everything is going to be alright," he hummed.

He moved in and lightly brushed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved so that she was lying down and he was hovering above her.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked.

"I want it more than anything else," she whispered. Her breath was low and shallow. She slowly reached up and pushed away a hair that covered his eyes.

He moved closer and started lightly kissing her neck. It sent chills up her spine. She tilted her head back to give him more access. He moved his lips over her collar bone. She moved her head into the crook of his neck. She started leaving soft kisses over the hollow of his throat. He moaned as she rolled her tongue along his jugular.

He pulled back and started kissing her passionately. They were lost, melted into each other.

Her hands ran down his muscled chest as his hands crept up her sides. His thumbs slid under the hem of her tank top. He slowly eased the fabric off of her body. He kissed down the side of her neck. His calloused hands undid the clasp of her bra and removed it. He was about to kiss her when he felt her hands slide in a downward motion past his abdomen. He moaned when he felt her fingers stumbled nervously to undo his belt buckle. He flipped them over and decided to help her. His fingers entangled with hers as he eased the strap from its loops. This was torturing him. He yanked off his pants and threw them onto the floor. She slowly eased out of her panties and they joined his pants on the floor.

He reached up and was about to kiss the valley of her breasts when she shoved him back down. He looked up at her shocked and slightly annoyed. He wanted her and he wanted her now!

He growled at her as she leaned in. He flinched slightly when he felt her lips brush the shell of his ear.

"My turn for a little fun," she sighed giving him the shivers.

A primal moan escaped his lips as she kissed her way down his chest. She wracked her nails down his front leaving marks on his pectorals.

The lower she went the more Itachi craved to be inside of her. To have her all for himself. To make love to her as if there was no tomorrow. To make her scream his name.

He was torn abruptly form his thoughts when he felt her fingers play with the hem of his boxers. She wasted no time in removing them and tossing them onto the floor. She knelt so that her head was between his legs.

Before he could look down to see what she was doing, he threw his head back and let a loud and low moan leave erupt from his throat. It was so low that Sakura's toes were curling.

"Oh God don't you dare stop!" she heard him moan.

Sakura had taken Itachi Uchiha's whole length into her mouth. She looked up to see him biting his lip and moaning in pleasure. It was scaring her, but exciting her at the same time. She was pleasing him, pleasuring him.

"Aah!" he moaned as he came to his end.

She released him and crawled on top of him again. She smiled and looked down on him. His eyes were glazed over with lust and were darkening with want and arousal.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and flipped her over onto her back. He pinned down her arms and quickly straddled her so she couldn't move.

He smirked as he saw her gaze turn from shocked to playful. Her eyes were starting to glaze over. He couldn't control himself.

He came crashing down onto her lips with a bruising force. He kissed her hungrily and passionately. She was responding to him with equal force. He took her earlobe in between his teeth. He grew aroused when he heard her moan. He licked the hollow shell of her ear and she gasped in pleasure. He smirked triumphantly.

"…My turn," he growled.

He ran his fingers through her hair as he hungrily explored her mouth. She arched her back so that she was grinding herself against his body. He looked down on her and realized that she was running out of air. He pulled himself away.

"I'm sorry," he sighed.

She laughed lightly as she panted heavily.

"Why? I for one was enjoying it; we just need to breathe every now and then,"

He started planting kisses on her jaw line.

"I never want to share you with anyone else. You're mine," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm yours," she sighed.

Itachi stopped suddenly. A large wave of arousal had just washed over him. Had she just admitted that she was his and his alone?

"Itachi, what's wrong?"

"Say it again," he growled.

"Say what?" she asked.

He bent his head so that his lips were brushing her ear.

"Mine," he growled. He could hear her heartbeat quicken. He smiled and started leaving passionate kisses on her throat. She squirmed under him, wanting to kiss him back.

"Say it," he groaned. He licked the sensitive skin on her nape. He hands roamed over her skin making her moan.

"I'm yours," she moaned.

His lips came down and kissed her feverishly.

"Mine!" he growled.

"Yes, I'm yours, all of me no one else, just you. Just you Itachi," she sighed against his lips.

"God I love you," he hummed against her ear. "I want to be inside of you," he growled.

"Oh God Itachi, please," she moaned.

He straddled her hips and positioned himself. He slowly eased his way into her.

She winced at the brief sting of pain, but she relaxed as he started moving inside of her. She threw her head back and moaned as they grinded their hips against each other. He was losing himself, and he could tell that she was too. He dropped his head into the crook of her neck and sunk his teeth into her shoulder. She cried out and clung to his shoulders as he pounded inside of her. She reached her end with a bang.

"ITACHI!!!" she cried. She knew that the other Akatsuki members could hear her cry of ecstasy. But she didn't care. Sweat beaded their foreheads as she felt him reaching his end.

"Aah!" he moaned as he released his seed into her body. He knew that Sakura had been taking a birth control supplement for the past 10 months, since they had first had sex.

He kissed her lightly as he pulled out of her.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he sighed.

"I think we woke up Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame," she whispered. Her cheeks shone with a light shade of pink.

"I'm sure that's true, but I wasn't the one that woke them up," he smirked.

His eyes shot to the door.

"Cover yourself," he warned.

Sakura quickly fumbled to wrap the covers of the bed around herself.

Itachi pulled on his boxers and walked toward the door. He stood back as he opened it.

Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, and Tobi stumbled through and landed in a heap on the floor in front of him.

"Sasori what the Hell! Your foot is practically up my a- oh, hey there Itachi," Deidara chimed looking up at him nervously.

Itachi glowered angrily at him. He looked over at Sasori, Kisame and Tobi who couldn't take their eyes off of Sakura.

Itachi growled.

"Enjoying the view gentlemen?" he asked.

Sakura blushed furiously as she noticed 5 sets of eyes on her.

"Well, we heard Sakura scream and thought that she was hurt or something…We came to help," Tobi explained.

Itachi moved his way over to where Sakura was. She shivered as he nipped at her ear.

"Believe me Tobi, I can handle Sakura on my own. By the way if you want to hear her screams of pain as you call it… leave now," he said.

Sakura blushed furiously when Itachi started kissing her neck. She didn't want all of Akatsuki to watch her have sex.

Sasori smirked, Deidara's eyes bugged out of his head as he stared at them. Tobi just froze.

"All right I think you kids have seen enough, let's give Itachi and Sakura some privacy," Kisame said.

Sasori walked out on his own, still smirking. Kisame covered Deidaras eyes with his hand.

"Come on lover boy time for bed you have a mission tomorrow," he scolded.

"No! Wait! Itachi if you need help I'm down the hall-! Wait! Sakura!!!!" he yelled as he got roughly thrown from the room.

Tobi finally stopped drooling at Sakura.

"Yeah, I think sleep is a good idea," he explained as he left the room.

Itachi and Sakura were left alone with Kisame.

Itachi returned to his task of kissing Sakura's neck. Kisame watching his every move.

She couldn't help but moan when Itachi rolling his tongue over the hollow of her throat.

"I love you," he whispered against her skin.

Sakura's eyes widened in fear, he had just told her that he loved her in front of Kisame.

"Itachi, does-"

"Don't worry Sakura, I knew before he did," Kisame laughed.

"Liar," Itachi growled into Sakura's hair.

"Um, Kisame? Do you think I could have a moment with Itachi?" she asked. Itachi made a moan of approval.

Kisame nodded and left the room.

"Itachi," Sakura said sternly. She put her hands on his chest trying to push him away. But he kept himself firmly in place.

"Itachi we have to talk," she said.

He finally stopped and looked at her.

"About what?"

"I think I should go back to Konoha," she sighed sadly.

He looked at her as if his heart had been ripped out and stepped on.

"I just feel like before I can really leave Konoha for Akatsuki, and you, I need to tell someone that I can trust why I left," she explained.

He looked at her and saw that she didn't want to go. He didn't want her to go either. He smirked as a plan entered his head.

"Fine," he said moving closer.

"What?" she asked.

"You can go back," he whispered against her neck. She moaned as he started licking and sucking on her jugular.

"You have no idea how hard you're making this," she sighed. She could feel herself slowly giving into him.

He smirked.

"Than stop me," he dared.

"I… I have to go," she stated. She got out of the bed and started getting on her clothes. She grabbed her Akatsuki cloak and ran out the door.

Tears were now pouring out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

She jumped into the trees and headed for Konoha.

She arrived back at 3 o'clock in the morning. She ran to her apartment. She fumbled clumsily for the key; when she found it she slid it into the slot and turned it. She opened the door slowly, tears still running down her face. She closed the door behind her and walked to her room in a zombie-like state. She fell onto her bed and cried. She lulled off to sleep, dreaming of Itachi.

**A/N: So that's chapter 8!!! If you have any fanfic requests I'm open! Please leave comments! I love you all!**

**-CrimsonRain47**


	9. Secrets Revealed

**Secrets Revealed**

**A/N: I'm really excited so I'm updating a lot faster now. I really love your comments and support. I really could use some ideas though. I'm planning on certain things to happen but I need to know what you think is going to happen. Also… any thoughts about other characters that I could write another story about? Just curious. Well, here's chapter 9!**

"Rise and shine konouchi,"

She stirred in her already restless sleep. It had been 3 months since she had left him. Three of the longest most grueling months of her life. She hadn't stepped foot outside of the house since 2 months ago. Naruto had been visiting her off and on. So was Tsunade, other than that she was all alone. She spent endless nights crying until she couldn't anymore. Every night she dreamt of him. Every painful night of restless, nightmarish sleep.

"Don't force me to drag you out of bed Sakura," she heard the voice again. She moaned in annoyance and opened her eyes. She was met with a sharp, pointed grin. Wait… she knew that grin.

"Kisame?" she asked blinking.

"In the flesh," he laughed.

Her eyes widened and her smile stretched from ear to ear.

"It is you!" she screeched.

She jumped from the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He blushed as he tried to gently pry her arms from is neck.

"How is he? Is he angry? I didn't want to leave, I really didn't but I had to Kisame I had to," she said rapidly with no breaths in between.

"SAKURA!" he said gripping her by the shoulders. "First off… breathe. Second, Itachi's not mad at you just worried, and upset that you two have to be separated for so long. He loves you to death and understands why you left," he explained.

Sakura's eyes were swelling with tears.

"So he's not angry with me?" she sighed happily.

"Not even slightly," he replied.

"Wait… Why are you here?" she asked.

"Itachi asked me to come here and watch after you. Once you're done telling a few people that you love an S-class criminal. Not only that but the Itachi Uchiha. I'm supposed to escort you back to Akatsuki headquarters," he explained.

She was about to respond when she heard a knock on her apartment door.

"Sakura?"

"Oh God," she whispered.

"What?" Kisame asked.

"It's Naruto,"

"And?"

"And you're not supposed to be here!!!" she cried.

"SAKURA!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Are you going to get that?" Kisame asked.

"Are you going to leave?" she growled through her clenched teeth.

"Fine, meet me in half and hour at the dango restaurant down the street," he said.

"Alright," she replied.

With that Kisame jumped out the window of her bedroom and out of sight.

Sakura raced down the stairs, she stumbled a few times, tripping over her rapidly moving feet.

She stood at the door and ran a hand through her messy pink hair. She looked over what she was wearing, a black tank top and long crimson, satin pajama bottoms.

She rested her fingers on the door knob, it was cold since she hadn't touched it since she had arrived in her apartment three months ago. She twisted the knob and pulled.

Naruto was standing in his orange and black uniform. His cerulean eyes were shining. His golden hair was messy and tousled. He had a smile stretching from ear to ear, and his face was glowing.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Fine, how are you?"

"I'm okay," he replied. He leaned in to hug her but ever since Orochimaru had raped her, he had been hesitant to make any sudden moves or do the wrong thing around her.

"Naruto, you can hug me. I don't hate men because of what happened. I hate Orochimaru, and partly myself but mostly Orochimaru," she explained.

"Oh well it's great to have you back Sakura," he said wrapping her into a large hug.

"Good to be back Naruto," she sighed resting her head on his shoulder.

He pulled away and walked past her. He rubbed the back of his head nervously as his eyes remained glued to the floor.

"Um, Sakura?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"Well, um I was wondering,… I have a friend who knows this girl. She's beautiful, shy, timid, smart, and funny. He really wants to ask her out on a date but he doesn't know how. Every time he tries to talk to her he gets nervous," he explained.

"Does your friend want my help?" she asked.

"More than anything," he sighed in relief.

"Naruto, who's the girl you like?" she pressed.

He blushed and stared at the floor.

"Hna," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Hina,"

"Sorry, I didn't catch that,"

"Hinata,"

Sakura smiled.

"I'm sorry?"

"HINATA! Alright! I love Hinata!!!" he cried.

She laughed lightly as Naruto blushed.

"So, can you help me?' he asked.

"Of course I can help what are friends for?" she said. An image of Kisame ran through her mind as her alarm clock rang off signaling noon.

"Listen Naruto, I'll talk to Hinata tonight and see if the feeling is mutual on her part. I'll talk to you tomorrow," she explained.

"Thank-you Sakura! Thank-you so much!" he cried. Then he paused and looked at her for a moment.

"What?" she asked.

"Well I've been meaning to ask you about when you were at Akatsuki for those 3 months. Did Itachi do anything to you?" he asked.

Sakura flinched slightly, just hearing his name was painful.

"No," she replied.

"Well it's just that, not to bring up a painful memory or anything but the day that Ino died. The way you let Itachi hold you in his arms like that," he trailed off.

Sakura loved Naruto like a brother. She knew deep down that she could trust him.

"Naruto, can I talk to you about something?" she asked.

"Sure,"

"I need you to hear this, and please hear me out. I…" she hesitated. She looked into his curious eyes and found the courage and strength to confess. "I love Itachi Uchiha," she sighed. She closed her eyes waiting for him to raise his voice. Yell at her and tell her how stupid she was.

She felt his arms engulf her and she opened her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm happy for you," he said smiling at her.

Sakura felt tears falling down her face. Naruto was happy. Not that he approved of Itachi but, he was happy because she was happy.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I'm just so happy!" she cried. She embraced him in a tight hug.

"Oh! I have to go meet Kisame!" she cried. "Naruto, please don't tell Sasuke," she pleaded.

"Don't worry I won't!" he called as she ran out of the apartment and down the street toward the dango shop.

She entered the restaurant and spotted Kisame sitting in the corner of the restaurant with a stranger.

She quickly made her way over to him and sat down.

"Hey Sakura what took so long?" Kisame asked.

"I told him," she said ignoring the man in the corner.

"How did he take it?"

"Good,"

"How good?"

"He's happy for me," she replied.

"Well that's good… so we can leave?"

"No, I really want to tell Sasuke," she sighed.

"Well someone just came and told me I have a mission with Deidara in waterfall country so I won't be able to take you back," he explained.

"So who will?" she asked.

"Me,"

She looked at the figure sitting next to Kisame.

"Sasori?" she asked.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Oh, I missed you!" she cried.

She ran around to the other side of the table and hugged him. He waited patiently for a moment then she finally let go.

"So you plan on telling Sasuke, that you love Itachi huh?" he asked.

"Yeah,"

"You will need protection if you actually plan on telling Sasuke that you love his brother,"

"Well I'm going out with a friend later. I'm not really sure when I'll run into him so just… keep your distance," she explained.

"Of course," he said.

"Alright. Well I better get going, I'll see you soon Kisame!" she sighed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

He blushed and mumbled a silent good bye as he left the dango shop.

Sakura walked out of the dango shop with Sasori following quietly from the shadows. Hinata was walking calmly down the street. She had grown her hair down to her shoulders. Everything else was the same. Her lavender eyes looked shyly at the ground as she saw Sakura approaching her.

"Hi Sakura!" she said.

"Hi Hinata!"

"How are you? I heard you've been back for a while. I also heard about what Orochimaru did, I'm sorry," she said.

"It's alright, I'm better now,"

"Good,"

"Listen. Can I ask you something later?"

"Sure,"

"Great, but it's kind of private. How about we go relax over lunch and then take a quick dip in the hot springs?" Sakura asked.

"Sure… I just have to go by the Nara house and tell Shikamaru that I completed my mission," she said.

Sakura's face paled. Shikamaru. She remembered his face that day.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's go," she sighed.

They walked down the dirt path until they came upon a house. Shikamaru's house.

They walked up to the door and knocked. Seconds later Shikamaru opened the door. He had a large smile on his face. Sakura's eyes fell onto his gleaming wedding band.

"Hinata, Sakura, come in," he said stepping aside.

Shikamaru shut the door and entered the living room with them.

"Oh Sakura! I want you to meet someone," he cried as he ran down the hallway and disappeared into a small room.

He walked out with a small bundle wrapped in a yellow blanket.

Sakura's breath hitched in her throat as Shikamaru approached her.

"Sakura, I would like you to meet Sakura," he said.

Sakura felt tears swell in her eyes as she looked down at the baby.

She had beautiful blue eyes, just like Ino. Little chestnut brown curls were peaking off the top of her head. She looked up at Sakura and smiled.

She couldn't find the words to say.

"I never knew she was pregnant," she whispered.

"Well we got married a little over a year ago and when Ino got pregnant, that was the three month mission that you took before you got kidnapped. The one where you had to travel to cloud at that hospital," he sighed.

"So when I came back, she would have been in her 4th month of pregnancy," Sakura whispered.

"But then Tsunade assigned Team 7 to go and see Gaara," he replied.

There was a long pause.

"So when I last saw her. How old was Sakura?" she asked.

"Less than a month old," he replied. "We left her with Ino's family before we went on the mission to rescue you," he added.

"May I?" Sakura asked.

"Sure," Shikamaru replied. Sakura held out her arms as he handed the baby to her. She looked over at Hinata who was smiling. Sakura knew that there had been no mission, Hinata wanted Sakura to meet Ino's baby and she was glad that she did.

Sakura looked down and noticed that the baby had woken up. She was gazing up at Sakura. Her eyes were like 2 oceans boring into her soul.

She looked up at Shikamaru who was smiling at them. She smiled back at him.

"She looks exactly like her," she sighed happily.

"Yeah, that's the hard part," he said. A small tear rolled down his cheek. "Every time I look at her I see Ino beaming at me with those big blue eyes. If she's anything like Ino personality wise, she'll be a pain when she gets older," he laughed.

Sakura and Hinata laughed at the remark. They were too caught up in memories of Ino to notice that baby Sakura had snuggled into Sakura's chest and was now sleeping soundly in her arms.

Before they knew it, it was dinner. Shikamaru gave Sakura and Hinata some rice balls and bid them goodbye.

Sakura and Hinata headed toward the hot springs.

As they eased their way into the scalding water. Hinata asked her a question.

"What was that you wanted to ask me earlier?"

"Oh Right! Well, I was just wondering… what do you think of Naruto?" she asked.

Hinata's face reddened and Sakura smiled.

"Well, I kind of, well… I think I love him," she sighed.

"I knew it," Sakura whispered to herself. "Well Hinata, I've got something to tell you, he loves you too,"

"Really?" she asked. A smile was growing on her face from ear to ear.

They walked down the dark road laughing. The clouds had moved over the sunset and they could tell it was going to rain any second. They started running to Hinata's house.

"I'm glad you're back Sakura," she said.

"I'm glad to be back. But I won't be staying long,"

"Why? Where are you going?" she asked.

"Back to Akatsuki," she said. "You're not the only one who's fallen in love,"

"You- You love Itachi?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Oh Sakura I'm so happy for you!" she cried.

"Really?"

"Of course! I mean, I know how long you trailed after Sasuke. But now you've moved on and found someone better," Hinata said.

Sakura sighed.

"I hope Sasuke will say the same thing when I tell him,"

"You're going to tell Sasuke?"

"I'm going to try,"

"Well, I hope I'll see you before you leave,"

"I hope so too,"

"Well, you better get home,"

"Yeah, bye Hinata!!!" she called as she turned and started running down the street.

"Bye Sakura!!!"

She walked down the street as sheets of rain poured on her.

"Sakura!!!" she turned to see Sasuke running towards her.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I saw you at Hinata's house and thought I'd catch up with you. I mean, I haven't seen you since the hospital 3 months ago," he said. He looked around him and realized that this was the very spot where he had left her 6 years ago.

Thunder rumbled overhead and rain fell even harder.

"Well, this place brings up memories. If you hadn't come back after that night, you probably would have been the one to kidnap me," she sighed.

"But I didn't leave, you and Naruto convinced me to stay,"

"Bullshit," she whispered.

"What?" he asked.

Sakura fumed.

"I said Bullshit!!! You know what fully well what happened that night! I tried to stop you. Told you how great things with our team had been. Reminded you how good you actually had it. Told you that things would be better and different if you stayed. Hell Sasuke I told you that I loved you!!! And how did you respond to that? You told me to go home and get some sleep!!! You came up behind me, said "Thank you," knocked me unconscious, laid me on this bench and left anyway!!!" she screamed.

Her hair was soaked and sticking to the side of her face. Her eyes and inside burned with anger. But her heart was slowly breaking.

"I wasn't going to go to him," he sneered.

"Don't you dare lie to me Sasuke!!!" she yelled stepping toward him so that they were a foot apart. "All that you're telling me is bullshit!!! If Naruto hadn't dragged your sorry ass back to Konoha you would have been the lap dog to deliver me to that sick bastard to be raped!!!" she cried.

Sasuke glared angrily at Sakura.

Sakura glared right back.

"I'm going back to Akatsuki," she said.

"What?"

"You heard me. I have something to tell you but I realize now that you probably don't care," she sneered.

"What are you, or were you going to tell me?" he asked. He grabbed her so that she wouldn't be able to walk away.

"You're hurting me! And ask Naruto he knows!!!" she cried.

"No Sakura, I want to hear it from you! The truth is that I don't want you to leave," he said.

"Sasuke what are y,"

Sasuke yanked her forward and crashed his lips onto hers. Sakura tried to push against him but he wouldn't let her go. She could feel herself running out of air.

She finally pulled out of his arms and slapped him across the face. She ran down the street with tears streaming down her face.

Sasori had seen and heard the whole thing and followed her. She ended up back in her apartment soaking, freezing, confused and crying.

Sasori sat next to her on the couch and calmly wrapped a warm blanket around her shoulders.

"Why did he do it Sasori?" she asked.

"He obviously has developed feelings for you,"

"But now it will be even harder to tell him," she sobbed.

There was a light tap on the door.

Sasori stood and went to answer not caring who was on the other side of the door.

A shivering drenched Hinata stood in the doorway. Thunder boomed and lightning cracked in the violent gray sky. She gasped when she saw Sasori standing in front of her.

"Um, is Sakura here?" she asked.

"Hinata?"

"Sakura?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked coming up behind Sasori.

"Well I was going to ask you if I should ask Naruto out on a date but when I got past the gate I heard you yelling at Sasuke. Then I saw him grab you and then… he kissed you. I thought you would want to talk," she said.

Sakura suddenly noticed that Hinata was standing dripping at her doorstep.

"Oh God Hinata! Come in before you catch a cold!" she said.

"Thanks," she replied as Sakura handed her a blanket.

Sasori stood at the door.

"Sakura, I'm going to go somewhere but don't worry I'll be back later," he said.

"Well, don't forget it's my birthday tomorrow. I'll be 19 years old," she beamed through her tears.

Don't worry I won't," he replied closing the door behind him as he left the apartment. He headed into the dark woods. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed. Sasori smirked.

'I have a feeling Sakura is going to love her birthday present,'

**A/N: Well that was chapter 9!!! I want to talk to you about another fanfic that I want to write. It is going to be a DracoxHermione fanfic. I'm not going to put this story on hold though. After this kind of a chapter I would have to be insane!!! Well, leave comments! I love you all!!!**

**-Kelly AKA CrimsonRain47 **


	10. Happy Birthdays and New Beginnings

**Happy Birthdays and New Beginnings**

**A/N: I know that many of you who have stayed dedicated to this fanfic are awesome authors/writers yourselves. I know also that I have said this many times before but this is my first fanfic. I still can't believe it. I feel as if I have been writing stories since I was in second grade. Weird huh? For those of you wondering if I'm going to put this story on hold because of my DracoxHermione fic. I'm sad to say I'm slightly disappointed. I've been known to handle more than one thing at a time. I can switch from one task to the other in a heart beat. I will be doing both stories at once. Don't worry; you'll get the bad ass plots and thrills just like in this one. Anyway, enjoy chapter 10**

Back at the apartment Sakura was crying and Hinata listened and conforted her as Sakura told her everything… from the day she turned 18 to her first kiss, to Orochimaru raping her. And finally to Sasuke kissing her only moments ago.

Now… she was tired. Mentally, emotionally, and physically drained.

It was midnight when Hinata left the apartment. Sakura stumbled down the hallway. She entered her room and clumsily removed her clothes and put on her pajamas.

She collapsed onto her bed… She was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

Sasori stepped into Akatsuki headquarters silently. It was still pouring rain outside and he was creating a pool of water on the floor.

"Itachi," he called.

A dark figure entered the room. Lightning ignited the sky and lit up the room. He could see a shadowed figure standing in the hallway. Itachi stood in the entrance of the dark, deserted hallway. He was holding a bottle of sake. He didn't look drunk but he did look angry.

"What are you doing here Sasori? Come to laugh at me? I'm miserable. Sakura's in Konoha. Three miserable months without her!" he yelled.

"Itachi, she's not doing well. She told the Kyuubi and a girl that she knows, she tried to tell your brother but they ended up arguing and … then… he … kissed her," he said.

Itachi's eyes grew dark.

"She slapped him and ran to her apartment. She's in love, sad, lonely and confused. I think she needs you right now," he explained.

Itachi grabbed his cloak and wrapped it around his shirtless body. He walked toward Sasori, dropping the sake bottle. It shattered instantly as it hit the floor. He walked past Sasori and out into the rain.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

Sasori smiled as he led Itachi into the trees toward Konoha.

Sasori walked into the apartment with Itachi following closely. The rain was still coming down but not as intense as before. The apartment was dark as they made their way down the hall to Sakura's room.

Sakura was sound asleep in bed. Her eyes were slightly pink from crying. Her pink hair was sprayed carelessly across her pillow.

Itachi walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed causing Sakura to stir in her sleep.

He lightly brushed a hair away from her face and wrapped it around her ear. She was so beautiful. He never thought that it would be possible for anyone to miss someone as much as he missed her.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open as she slowly face Itachi. The moment she recognized him she shot up in bed with wide eyes.

"Itachi? Is it really you?" she asked.

He couldn't find the words so he silently nodded his head.

She jumped into his arms and nuzzled her head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as he heard her silently sobbing.

"I didn't want him to kiss me. I was yelling at him and he just grabbed me and… Oh God Itachi I'm so sorry!" she cried.

He held her tightly. He pulled her back and kissed her on her forehead.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I missed you so much; this has been the longest three months of my life! I spent the first month crying my heart out. The second month was spent in my apartment talking to Naruto. And the third was spent catching up with friends," she sighed.

"I spent the last three months training, drinking, and training," he paused as he saw Sakura smile at him. "I mean you can't get abs like these without a little effort," he said smirking.

Sakura leaned forward and ran her hands down his rippling abdomen.

"No… I guess you can't," she smiled.

She held his head in her hands and studied him.

"I missed you so much," she said. "Your onyx eyes, your black hair. And your smile… I missed your smile the most," she added.

He lightly brushed his lips against hers. Sakura felt herself go faint. She kissed him lightly and he held her tighter, deepening the kiss. She pulled back and sighed happily.

"Sasori," she said. "This is the best birthday I could have ever asked for,"

"Glad I could be the one to give it to you. I'll just leave now," he added as he left the room.

Itachi looked at the clock. It was 2 in the morning. They were both tired. He wrapped his cloak around them and laid down on the bed. That night Sakura and Itachi fell asleep in each others arms.

Sakura woke up and turned to see Itachi sleeping soundly. She smiled to herself, 'He's probably exhausted,' she thought. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was 4 in the morning. She leaned over Itachi and lightly kissed him. She felt a hand snake around her waist and pull her down onto his body. She yelped and then moaned when she felt his hot, seductive tongue enter her mouth. She pulled back and smiled. He was smirking up at her.

"Happy birthday," he whispered kissing her again.

"I'm glad you're here with me," she sighed resting her forehead against his.

"I'm glad Sasori came up and got me," he paused. "Listen Sakura, I know that you want to tell Sasuke about us but I'm telling you that if he has feeling for you… he won't be happy. When an Uchiha makes up his mind about something… he doesn't rest until he obtains it. Sakura you're mine, but Sasuke doesn't' know that so he won't stop until he has you. But when he finds out that you love me. He'll do anything to get you back. I'm telling you this so you won't be surprised if Sasuke and I battle each other," he said.

Sakura sat there and listened to him. She didn't want to lose Itachi. After Ino died, she couldn't afford to go through that again.

She nodded her head.

Itachi wrapped his arms around her.

"I know you're worried Sakura, but we'll get through this together," he said.

Sakura and Itachi spent the whole morning with each other. Sakura was standing in the kitchen cleaning dishes from breakfast.

She smiled when she felt Itachi nuzzling his nose in the crook of her neck. She leaned her head back.

"Itachi," she moaned.

He lightly kissed the tender flesh on the side of her neck.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Sakura? It's me Naruto. Hinata is here too. Can we come in?" he asked.

"Itachi, you have to go," Sakura said.

Itachi stopped kissing her neck and started walking down the hallway toward her room. Sakura grabbed him from behind.

"Sakura? Are you there?" Naruto called.

"Will I see you later," she asked.

Itachi took her hand and kissed it.

"I've been away from you too long just to walk away," he said.

He walked down the hall, stepped out onto the balcony of Sakura's room.

Sakura ran to the door and opened it. Fifteen people jumped out at her.

"SURPRISE!!!"

Sakura smiled as her friends entered the apartment.

"Kakashi, Asuma?" she asked as 4 sensei's entered her apartment. Gai and Kurenai joined their students in the apartment.

Tsunade walked up to Sakura.

"Happy birthday Sakura," she said hugging her tightly.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama,"

Sakura closed the door to the apartment. She turned and faced the crowd in her living room. Naruto was kissing Hinata. Sakura smiled when they both saw her.

"Sakura," Shikamaru called. He rushed up to Sakura holding the baby in his arms.

"Shikamaru, hi Sakura!" she said tickling the little giggling girl.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure," she said ushering them into her room.

She felt comforted when she felt Itachi's presence near by.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Well um, there's something that I didn't tell you yesterday. When Ino was pregnant with Sakura she was told that there was a chance that she could die during the delivery. So knowing that she wrote a note to you incase she died. I found it in our sock drawer this morning and decided it would be the perfect present," he said. He took an envelope from his back pocket and slowly handed it to Sakura.

She could feel her heart racing and her hands shaking. She slowly reached out and took it from him.

He watched her as she opened the envelope and slowly pulled out the piece of paper.

She looked over the letter as tears slowly fell from the corners of her eyes.

Dear Sakura,

If you're reading this I'm probably dead. I know this may have come to a shock to you when you found out but I was pregnant. I'm in the hospital and I've seen my baby girl, her smile reminds me of you… that's why I'm naming her Sakura. The doctors don't think I'm going to make it but you know me… I'm a fighter. I don't want you to be sad because I'm gone because I've left a piece of me here to be with you. Shikamaru is practically a brother to you and now you have my daughter to look after. I want to ask you something and I hope you'll say yes… I want you to be the godmother of my little girl. Please say yes, Shika can't do it alone.

Remember, I don't want tears… not from you, it'll only make this harder for the others to handle. I hope you say yes. We've known each other since we were 6, you were my worst enemy and my best friend and I love you. Remember billboard brow… don't you dare cry.

Love, Ino Nara

P.S. Oh, and Sakura? Keep my little girl safe… for the both of us.

Sakura looked up at Shikamaru and saw that tears were streaming down his face.

"So, will you be her godmother?"

"Of course," she cried hugging him and the baby tightly. She held out her arms and Shikamaru gladly handed Sakura to her.

"Go to aunty Sakura," he laughed lightly.

Itachi studied her holding the child in her arms. He could picture her smiling down at her own child… a child she would have had with him. He waited patiently as the guests talked to each other throughout the afternoon and finally left.

He decided to wait on the roof until he was sure that everyone left… especially his brother… He couldn't wait to give the birthday girl her present.

Once everyone left, it was just Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Sasuke.

"Well I better be heading home, Sakura is getting restless," Shikamaru said as he rose from the couch.

"Yeah, I should too. It's getting late," Sasuke added.

"Well see you later!" Sakura called as they shut the door.

Sakura could feel that Itachi had just entered the apartment.

"So, how was last night? Are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," Sakura replied.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke kissed me,"

"WHAT!?! That bastard!!! I'm going to kill him!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata shushed him as she eased him down onto the couch.

"Naruto calm down, Sakura you haven't told him have you?" she asked.

"No," she sighed.

"Well if you think I'm pissed off I can only imagine how Sakura's criminal, creepy, cold, broody boyfriend must feel," Naruto scoffed.

"I'm as angry as hell," Itachi said.

He walked down the hallway and came up behind Sakura. He wasn't wearing anything but black pants and his cloak. He greedily wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist.

"W-What are you doing here?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I heard Sakura needed me, so I came," he said.

"I love him Naruto," Sakura said.

Naruto stared at her and looked at Itachi and finally glared Sakura in the eye once more.

"And does he love you?" he asked.

Itachi looked at Naruto, and then down at Sakura. He looked deeply into her eyes and answered.

"Yes,"

Sakura looked at him happily. He wasn't afraid of what other people thought. He loved her and she loved him.

Hinata looked at her friend and smiled. She had watched Sakura over the years, throwing her life away to impress Sasuke. How she would trail after him. How he later broke her heart after she had given it to him without as much as a second thought. How he almost left her alone to go chasing after power, seeking it from the one man who had later raped and tortured her… Orochimaru.

Naruto looked up at the couple and then looked at his teammate. She was beaming. He hadn't seen her this happy in a long time. It wasn't Sakura that made him uneasy. It was Itachi. He had killed his clan when he was 13 years old. He was responsible for the deaths of hundreds of people. But he couldn't help but feel happy for Sakura.

"I noticed the baby, whose was it?" Itachi asked her.

"Ino's," Sakura sighed happily as she remembered the baby's smiling face.

"You looked happy holding her,"

"Her name is Sakura… Ino named her after me,"

"Then she must be a very beautiful baby," he sighed.

Sakura smiled and leaned back against him.

"Well we better go home," Itachi stated.

"Yeah," she replied.

Hinata and Naruto walked over to her to say their goodbyes. Hinata raced over to Sakura and hugged her tightly.

"I'm going to miss you! Write me as often as you can!!!" Hinata said.

"I'll try, God I'm going to miss all of you so much,"

Naruto walked up to Itachi and shook his hand.

"You better not hurt her, or I'll,"

"I know Kyuubi, I won't," Itachi replied.

"Sakura? Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

They walked out of the apartment and headed down the road toward the entrance to Konoha.

Sakura pulled her Akatsuki cload tightly around her. They smiled after they jumped off into the forest together.

Sasuke raced back towards Sakura's apartment. He couldn't let her leave without telling her he loved her.

He turned the corner and ran into Naruto and Hinata.

"Hey, where are you going in such a hurry?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura's place,"

"Oh, she left,"

"What?"

"Yeah, she went back to Akatsuki,"

"No, she wouldn't. Why would she leave?" he asked.

"She fell in love," Naruto sighed.

"What!?!" Sasuke fumed.

"…"

"With who?" Sasuke cried.

"With," Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt and yanked him forward.

"WITH WHO NARUTO!!!" he yelled.

"With Itachi Uchiha," he said.

Sasuke stopped and dropped Naruto and staggered back.

"Sasuke, she wanted to tell you herself but she was afraid of what you would think," Hinata said.

"No, it's a lie! Why would she want to be with a sick, cruel bastard that killed his whole family just to see what he was capable of?" he cried.

"He won't take her from me!!!" he added as he ran toward the gates of Konoha.

"Sasuke!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto! It's no use… he's gone," Hinata said.

Sasuke ran through the forest as fast as his legs could carry him. This wasn't happening. Sakura loved him. She had told him that night when he had left. She had given herself to him and now he wanted her back. How could she love Itachi? She couldn't love him… He wouldn't let her.

Itachi and Sakura stopped to rest in a small clearing. The forest around her reminded her of her chunnin exam in the forest of death. The trees were thick and towering above them. She was snapped out of her thought when she felt Itachi's strong arms wrap around her waist.

"It's just us now," he whispered.

"Yes," she sighed.

Suddenly Sakura felt her body fly backward and land with a thud as she fell on the hard ground. She looked around wildly to see Sasuke leaning over Itachi's body, punching him repeatedly in the face.

"Sasuke? STOP!!!" she cried. Her heart was racing. This wasn't happening.

Itachi pulled free of Sasuke and wiped away the blood trickling down past his lip. He closed his eyes and breathed. They snapped open with a fiery crimson gaze.

Sasuke stood in an offensive stance and charged his brother.

Sakura couldn't watch this; she couldn't bear witness to this again.

"Itachi, Sasuke stop!!!" she yelled.

They ignored her and were still headed toward each other.

"No… STOP!!!" she screamed. She ran at Sasuke. She tackled him to the ground. He yelled in agony and violently kicked her off of him. She cried out as she landed a few feet away.

Itachi stopped in his tracks and looked at Sakura. Sasuke stood and looked down at his teammate.

Sakura looked up at both of them with tears streaming down her face.

"Both of you stop… please," she begged.

Sasuke looked at her in shock. Did she truly love Itachi?

"You can't love him, you love me, you told me that night,"

"Sasuke that was 6 years ago. After Naruto brought you back you didn't talk to anyone. You hardly did anything outside of training. You thrived on becoming stronger so you could destroy your brother. I learned to move on with my live and accept that you would never love anyone but yourself," she said.

"How do you know if he really loves you?" he asked.

"Because I do," Itachi said.

Sasuke looked at his brother and found himself at a loss for words. Sakura, his teammate. The girl who 6 years ago was practically drooling over him. And Itachi. The brother he looked up to and longed to be. S-class criminal, murderer; was actually in love.

He didn't know what to think. He hated to admit it but he was happy. In a way for both his brother and the girl of his dreams. In another for himself. He could wait until they married and knowing how much they were in love… he would be an uncle in no time.

He turned away from Sakura as Itachi walked over and helped her up. Sasuke noticed that they were both wearing Akatsuki robes. Knowing what an excellent medic she was, he had no doubt that Sakura was truly happy with Itachi and Akatsuki.

He looked at Sakura and smirked.

"Don't forget to keep me posted on the wedding date," he called as he leapt into the trees and back on his way to Konoha.

Sakura looked up at Itachi and Itachi looked down at Sakura.

They both smiled as Itachi cupped her cheek lightly and kissed her soundly before they leapt off into the forest towards Akatsuki headquarters.

**A/N: OMG I love it!!! This chapter made me cry as I wrote it! I have started writing my DracoxHermione fanfiction but I can't come up with a name. I'm still thinking. Anyway…sorry it took so long to update this chapter. Hopefully future chapters will be submitted more promptly. Thanks for all of your reviews I appreciate them so much!!!**

**-CrimsonRain47**


	11. Sibling Rivalry

**Sibling Rivalry**

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry I didn't update this 11th chapter sooner. It's taking me longer now that I'm writing two fictions at once. The second one is taking a little more time to write since I'm just starting to write. It helps because I get bored in school so I write. All of my friends think that it's awesome but my mom told my communications teacher that I write stories and she won't leave me alone. It's such a drag . Anyway, enjoy chapter 11!!!**

Sasuke hung his head as he walked through the gate of Konoha. Everywhere he went he saw Sakura. He smiled to himself. He wasn't angry or sad. He was content and that was all he needed.

Naruto noticed him and bolted down the street.

"Hey you're back!" he called.

Sasuke smiled at him.

"Hey Naruto!"

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually I'm kind of happy," he explained.

"I'm glad. I was going to tell you but… she seemed so happy. Plus she made me swear not to tell you," Naruto said.

"I know, you better be ready to receive a wedding invitation soon though. I have a feeling Itachi is going to pop the question any day now,"

"Hinata would go crazy," he laughed.

They walked down the street toward Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto was beaming because little did Sasuke know that he was paying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi stepped onto the porch of Akatsuki. He reached out and gently took Sakura's hand in his. She looked up at him and smiled.

He looked down at her. Her eyes were glistening in the light of the setting sun. She was beaming; no, she was glowing.

They walked in together and saw Kisame sitting on the couch. He looked at them and gave a toothy grin.

"Well, well long time no see," he laughed. "So you gonna take off again?" he asked looking at Sakura.

She looked at him and then at Itachi. He looked at her and wrapped his hand around her waist.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Itachi said.

Suddenly there was a cry of pain coming from down the hall.

"What the Hell!" Deidara shrieked.

"Deidara you dumbass look what you did!" Sasori cried.

"I didn't know I was supposed to watch it!"

"Well you should know! Now what the hell are we going to eat!!!?" Hidan yelled.

"Will you three just shut up?" Kakuzu interrupted.

Sakura looked at Kisame.

"Aren't you going to stop that?" she asked.

"Why?" Kisame asked.

She ran into the kitchen and saw the four Akatsuki members standing at the stove.

"What happened?" she asked.

The all looked at her and some relaxed, others rolled their eyes.

"Deidara burned dinner," Sasori explained.

"I'll go pick up something from one of the nearby villages," Hidan said and swiftly left the room as to avoid bloodshed.

Sakura laughed lightly as she yawned.

"I'm a little tired. I think I'm going to go to bed,"

Itachi and Kisame stepped around the corner and watched the conversation unfold.

Itachi watched her back as she left the kitchen silently.

He looked up as Kisame nudged his shoulder.

"So, you going to go after her?" he asked.

"Hn," he said as he left the room.

Kisame smiled at his partner.

"Have fun!" he called.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sat on the edge of the bed and lazily kicked off her sandals.

She calmly pulled the covers down and slowly crawled into bed.

There was a knock at the door to her room.

Sakura huffed as she rose out of the bed and made her way to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Itachi,"

She slowly eased the door open and he strode into the room.

He tossed his cloak onto the chair leaning lazily at Sakura's desk.

Sakura made her way over to the bed and crawled back under the covers and sighed.

Itachi joined her and brushed his lips lightly against her ear.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked.

Sakura paused and probed her thoughts and his words.

"Nothing," she sighed truthfully.

That night as she drifted off into sleep; Sakura couldn't help but feel as if something was going to go horribly wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke brought his fist and met Naruto's shoulder with a bruising force.

"Ow! That hurt you prick!!!" he yelled.

"You deserve it for making me pay for your little feast back there! Now I'm going to go get a beer, you coming or not?" he asked.

"Aw what the hell,"

They walked into a darkened bar and ordered two bottles of sake and some shots.

"Hey… I'm really proud of what's-her-face," Naruto slurred.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"That's the one,"

"Why?"

"Well… you know how she loves your murderous prude of a brother," he asked.

Sasuke flinched slightly at Naruto's words. He was quite sober but Naruto on the other hand was stone cold drunk. It was actually amusing Sasuke as he watched his intoxicated friend.

"Go on," he encouraged.

"Well if he had kids with her… and if he killed your family… Who's to say that he won't do it again? I mean… what if you know?" he asked.

Sasuke stopped and thought…'By God… Naruto is actually making sense,'

"Naruto… I have to go to Akatsuki,"

"Oh…………kay," he said as he slumped over the table.

'_Great_' Sasuke thought. '_Unconscious_,"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and quickly left the bar, wandering onto the deserted streets of Konoha with Naruto slung over his shoulder. He dropped Naruto off at his apartment and started on his way for Akatsuki.

It was around mid afternoon the next day that he stood before the Akatsuki complex. He could sense various chakra signals from inside the house. Itachi was in there… he had to coax him out. Not that he needed to. He knew that when his brother sensed his chakra signature that he would come out to play.

Sasuke smirked. He was going to get Sakura back… and this time… he was going to keep her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi's eyes shot open.

'So, you've come back Sasuke?' he thought.

Sakura stirred next to him. She wiped her eyes lazily and gazed up at him.

"Itachi?" she asked.

"Ssh, go back to sleep," he whispered as he kissed her soundly on the forehead.

She obeyed him and nestled into the pillow and in minutes she had fallen into her slumber.

Itachi knew that it was late afternoon as it was but Sakura needed sleep. Plus… he couldn't have her interfering with his plans for Sasuke.

He stood and got dressed in his uniform.

Casually he sent a glance over his shoulder to see Sakura's pink hair tangled in a mess over her pillow. Her chest rising and falling with each sleeping breath.

He stepped out of the room and left the headquarters. Kisame stood in the living room watching him leave. He had also sensed Sasuke's chakra about 100 yards from headquarters. There was going to be a battle… and only one of the Uchihas would survive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi leapt into a distant clearing, slowly drawing his brother out of the shadows of the endless trees. He jumped into a small clearing and landed without making a sound.

"So little brother, have you come to kill me or just hide there in the trees?" he asked.

Sasuke landed a few feet in front of him with a scowl playing across his face.

"I won't let you take her from me," he snarled.

"Foolish little brother," he smirked. "She was mine the minute you left Konoha,"

"Shut up!"

"Make me Sasuke!!!" he challenged.

They both pulled kunais and charged.

Sasuke tried to land a blow to Itachi's face but it was blocked effortlessly and earned him a kick in the abdomen; sending him into a nearby tree.

He stumbled up and activated the Sharingan.

"You can't have her Itachi! She gave herself to me and I won't let her take it back!!!" he yelled.

He ran at his brother and held the kunai firmly in his hand.

Itachi ran low, tackling Sasuke into the ground.

"Why Sasuke… why didn't you try killing me yesterday?" he asked.

Sasuke fumed.

"Because yesterday I wasn't thinking clearly. You left me orphaned when I was eight years old. Who's to say that one day you'll look at Sakura and think, 'I wonder if I would be capable of killing my own wife!'?"

Itachi's eyes darkened as Sasuke's words dung into him like daggers.

"I wouldn't do that to her," he hissed.

"Bullshit!!!" Sasuke cried as kicked Itachi off of him.

The leapt into the air and began forming hand signs.

Itachi smirked…'So, you want to play with fire Sasuke?' he thought as Sasuke put his hand to his mouth.

"FIRE STYLE, FIREBALL JUTSU!!!!!!!!"

**A/N: Hey you guys… sorry this was such a short chapter… also I know that my update timing sucks but don't worry it should get better. My DracoXHermione story is currently being typed too so I'll be keeping you all posted on that too. Don't worry the next chapter to I'll never tell will be posted within the next couple of weeks. Not to worry. Comments/Reviews are always appreciated and I love you all**

**-CrimsonRain47 AKA Kelly**


	12. Two Steps Forward, One Step Back

**Two Steps Forward, One Step Back**

**A/N: Hey you guys! I was so inspired by your reviews of the last chapter that I couldn't stop typing. I know that many of you will be happy with this news. Also, I have posted the first chapter of my DracoXHermione fanfiction. Anyway, for your enjoyment (and mine) here's chapter 12!!!**

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried as she shot up in bed.

Sweat beaded her forehead and she was panting raggedly. She could feel that something was wrong.

Itachi was gone.

She scrambled out of bed. She tore open the closet and pulled on her clothes. She slammed the door and ran through the living room and out the door.

Deidara glanced at Sasori.

"Where do you think she's going?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi flew back into the forest floor. '_Damn_,' he thought. His cloak had been singed by the fireball jutsu. He had temporarily let his guard down to give Sasuke an even chance and he had been used as a punching bag.

He rolled as Sasuke's fist formed a small crater where his head had been.

Sasuke stood a few feet before him smirking.

"This isn't just for Sakura. I've been waiting for this day for a long time Itachi," Sasuke hissed.

"And what day would that be little brother?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke chuckled to himself and met his brother with a cold stare.

"The day I watch the light leave you eyes!!!" he cried.

Dust rose into the air as Sasuke gathered chakra into his hand.

The chidori chirped loudly and rang in Itachi's ears.

"Don't be so happy Sasuke because when this fight is over, one of us will be dead… and it won't be me!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura ran through the forest, she could sense Itachi… he was close. She could also sense another chakra signature… Sasuke.

She was close. '_Come on Sakura move!_' she yelled at herself.

"God please don't let me be too late," she whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kisame entered the kitchen and lazily started to the living room when he noticed something; Sakura's door was open. '_Aw Shit!!!_' he thought.

He darted into the living room. Sasori was sitting in a chair and Deidara was playing with a ball of clay.

"Sasori where's Sakura?" he asked.

"She bolted out of here a couple of minutes ago… Why?" he asked.

"SHIT!!!" Kisame cried as he ran out the door and into the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura ran straight into the clearing as Sasuke was beginning to charge.

She stood in shock. Tears were welling in her eyes.

"Stop," she whispered.

"Die!" Sasuke cried.

"Stop!!!" she screamed.

Itachi's eyes widened in shock. He grabbed Sasuke and rammed his fist into his stomach.

Sasuke's face contorted in pain as he coughed up blood.

Sakura's body was trembling. Her mind was fogged with worry. Her stomach was churning.

Itachi looked at her and sensed Kisame approaching.

Before he could turn to Sakura, he heard a sound like 1,000 birds chirping, and a horrible pain twisting and flaring in his abdomen.

He looked down and saw Sasuke smirking.

The chidori had dug into his abdomen and he was slowly bleeding to death.

He turned to see Sakura with tears in her eyes.

"Itachi," she cried as he collapsed on the ground.

Sasuke stepped away from his brother's body as Sakura angrily shoved him aside.

"No… no Itachi no I need you!!!" she sobbed into his bleeding chest. Her hands were caked with Itachi's blood.

Kisame entered the clearing and immediately ran to Itachi's side.

"Kisame help him! Please help him… I-I don't know what to do!!!" He heard Sakura cry.

"It's alright Sakura I'll help him," He could hear the worry and unsure ness in Kisame's voice.

Sasuke ran up behind Sakura and threw her over his shoulder.

"N-No!!! Itachi! Sasuke please stop!!!" she cried as he carried her off back to Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kisame took Itachi back to Akatsuki. He was unconscious and there was blood everywhere. He laid Itachi on a bed further down the hallway. Tobi entered the room and began to heal his internal damage. He carefully bandaged Itachi's abdomen and wiped away the blood with large amounts of gauze. He left Itachi in the room and decided to come back later to begin the process over again. Kisame approached him with an uneasy look on his face.

"How is he Tobi?" he asked.

"He should be fully healed in a couple of days. He shouldn't move around too much or he could lacerate his spleen… or worse a kidney," he explained.

"That's good, I just don't want to be around when he gets up," Kisame said.

"Why's that?"

"Cause his kunoichi was stolen from him… again,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saskue stopped to rest in a forest outside of the leaf village border.

Sakura had stopped resisting his hold on her but he could hear her silent sobbing.

He set her down and looked at her. Her whole body shook with sadness, hatred and rage. She was angry with him and he didn't like it this way.

True she had gotten angry at him before but that was a long time ago. When they were twelve. When he didn't love her.

He escaped his thoughts and looked down at the ground.

"Why?" he heard her whisper. Her voice was sad and distant.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me Saskue why!?" she cried.

All he could do was look at her. The way she stood in front of him with that look on her face. The way he had seen her look at Kakashi. That stubborn look.

She fearlessly approached him and stood firmly before him. She raised her hand and swiftly slapped him across the face with a solid '_WHACK!!!!_'

He stood there in shock. His cheek burned and stung as a cool breeze swept by. He glanced at her and gave her a cold glare.

"I injured him to save you," he said.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Sakura, when I was eight years old I worshipped Itachi. I begged him to teach me things and train me. That night when I came home and saw him standing over my parents' bodies; I lost all respect for him and hate rplaced it. I injured him so that one day when you are happy and have children he won't turn around and think. '_I wonder if I'm capable of brutally slaughtering my wife and children,'_" Sasuke fumed.

His breathing was ragged and he was desperately trying to catch his breath.

Sakura stared at him with wide eyes.

"How… What the Hell is wrong with you!!!" she cried.

"I know what he's really like Sakura!"

"No you don't Sasuke! You know the 13 year old Itachi, the murderer that turned on you and slaughtered his family. But I know the 20 year old Itachi, the sweet, caring… boyfriend that I deserve!!!"

An unsettling pause filled the space between them.

"Sakura, come back to Konoha. Give me a second chance. And if your happier with me… you can stay," he said.

"Oh my God would you just listen to yourself!!! You know the reason why I left? You want to know why I went to Akatsuki? It's because every time I'm around you twelve year old Sakura comes back. And every time I find myself falling for you all over again. And to tell you the truth Sasuke I'm not going to do it again!" she cried. He could see tears falling down her face.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because every time I fall in love with you I get hurt!!! Every time I gave my heart to you you turned me away! And I was happy with Itachi!!! He treats me like a woman and respects my choices," she yelled at him. She raised her hands and carefully wiped away the salty tears from her eyes.

"I respect you Sakura," he said. "I can treat you like a woman too. I love you," he explained.

Sakura rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"No you don't Sasuke and you know it! The only reason you want me is because he has me! What you don't understand about you brother is that he loves me. And I love him more than you could ever imagine," she paused.

Sasuke could see the look of peace and happiness on her face as she spoke of his brother.

A wave of guilt washed over him as he suddenly saw Itachi's pale white face and bleeding abdomen. Why had he tried to kill him when she had begged him not to? A feeling jabbed him in the stomach and suddenly he knew the answer.

…He just didn't care. Sakura meant nothing to him or he would have stopped. She was right, he didn't love her. He wanted what he couldn't have and that was Sakura. He had always wanted to be like Itachi, he always found himself wanting what Itachi had. Itachi; oh God what had he done? Sakura was finally happy for once in her life. And it was all because of Itachi. The very man who 2 hours ago had been slowly bleeding to death and now could be anywhere from chasing after him 100 healthy or five feet underground as worm food.

"Sakura… I want you to stay here; ANBU comes by every couple of hours. Once they find you, go home and stay there. I'll come see you in a few days," he said as he turned toward the way they had come.

"Where are you going to go?" she asked.

"You'll find out something enough," he told her with a broad smile on his face as he leapt into the forest.

**A/N: Well, it only took me about two hours to type this chapter. Hope you guys loved it… it made me cry… don't worry everyone, just F.Y.I. Itachi Uchiha lives Reviews are awesome and fanart is worshiped. Thanx and keep reading**

**-CrimsonRain47 AKA Kelly**


	13. Forgive and Forget

**Forgive and Forget**

**A/N: Chapter 13 sighs probably the last chapter for a while, my mom refuses to buy me another notebook But don't worry, I will press on!!! You will get the story. This chapter, although sad is quite funny… you'll know what I mean later. Anyway here's chapter 13**

All of the Akatsuki members were sitting around the table with cards in their hands. Kisame eyed Deidara who was trying to look over Sasori's shoulder with no success.

There was a hard knock on the door. Kisame performed a few hands seals, when he saw the cheating glint in Deidaras eye. He finally stood and left to answer the loud rapping at the door.

He opened it and smirked.

"So, come to finish the job?" he asked.

Sasuke just stared at him.

"It was a mistake," he mumbled.

"What?" Kisame asked.

"AH SHIT!!!!!!!" Deidara cried.

Kisame smirked even more as he heard the low rumble of laughter coming from the next room.

Sasuke sighed as he looked at Kisame.

"I said it was a mistake," he said.

"Why would you say that? I thought that you of all people would love to have your older brother dead and out of the way," Kisame sneered.

"Shut the hell up and let me see my brother," he said.

Kisame studied him for a minute and then stepped aside and let him step inside.

"Follow me," Kisame said as he led him down the hallway toward the living room.

Deidara sat slumped in his chair soaking wet.

He stood when he saw Sasuke and then glared angrily at Kisame.

"Where are your cards?" he asked.

Kisame looked at the table; all of them had gone all in. He looked at the 4 cards lying on the table. A 2, 3, 4, and 5 of clubs were laid neatly in a row. He looked at his hand and smirked as each of the members revealed their hands.

Kisame took his cards from his pocket and laid them facedown on the table and walked away with Sasuke following him closely.

He laughed to himself as he heard Deidara scream.

"DAMNIT!!!"

Sasuke looked up at Kisame.

"What was your hand?" he asked.

"6 and 7 of clubs," he replied.

He stopped at Itachi's door and turned to Sasuke.

"He's been out for about a day," he said. "He should wake up in about a day or so," he added.

Sasuke slowly reached for the door knob and held his breath. He clenched his eyes shut as he opened the door and slowly walked in.

Itachi was laying in the bed. His face had color in it and he looked like he was sleeping.

Kisame laughed at the unsure look on Sasuke's face. He grabbed the knob and pulled the door shut.

"Have fun," he chuckled.

Sasuke swallowed hard as he heard the door behind him with a soft click.

He stepped closer to the bed not sure what to say or do. He slowly took a seat in the chair that was next to a night stand.

As Sasuke sat there he let his eyes wander over the barren room. There were medical supplies, like bloody gauze, bandages and vials of pills and ointments. He could also see ninja supplies of kunai knives and other things.

His eyes finally rested on Itachi's belongings lying neatly in a chair in the far corner of the room.

He eventually got bored with the silent room around him and looked back at his brother.

"Holy shit!!!" he cried ash he leapt from the chair.

Itachi was wide awake and grimacing at him.

"How long have you been awake?" Sasuke asked.

"For about 2 minutes," he replied.

There was a long pause as the brothers exchanged a glare. Itachi smirked and easily broke out of the stare he was giving his little brother.

"Heh, tongue tied Sasuke?" he asked.

"What? I…" he paused. "What do you want Itachi; an apology!? You expect me to just roll over and say 'Oh hey Itachi, sorry for going into a possessive rampage and almost killing you!'?" he cried.

There was another long pause. Finally Itachi looked at Sasuke and said.

"It would be a start,"

"Oh well now you're just being a smart ass!" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi just laid there and laughed at his brother.

"Where's Sakura?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke was taken back by Itachis comment. He really did deserve her and he cared about her more.

"She's fine. I took her and told her to go back to Konoha and go home," he explained.

"Why didn't you go back with her?" Itachi asked.

"Because I realized something,"

"And what would that be?"

"…That I don't really love her, or deserve her," Sasuke said.

"Oh and why don't you deserve her?"

"You're really making this hard aren't you?" he asked.

"I do try," he replied.

"When I talked to her and found out that if she really meant something to me, I wouldn't have left Konoha. I would have been there for her and treated her like the woman she really is," Sasuke said. "…like you do,"

"You really think that?" Itachi asked.

"I don't… she does," he said.

"She told you that?"

"More like she screamed it in my ear,"

Itachi chuckled at the thought of Sakura screaming Sasuke deaf.

"Anyway, I don't deserve her," he said.

"I still don't see why," Itachi replied.

"Boy, you're really laying it on thick aren't you?"

"You deserve it,"

"Well, when I injured you, before it happened. She yelled at me to stop but I kept going. If I really cared about her I would have stopped. But I didn't and now she thinks you're inches from death… or already dead. Mainly the second one," he explained.

"I was for a minute, if Tobi hadn't been so scared of me I probably would have died. But since that little twerp was deprived of a backbone and some testicles, he pretty much jumped at the chance to make things right with me," Itachi said.

"I don't think she'll forgive me for what I did," Sasuke sighed.

"Then kidnap her," Itachi said.

"What?"

"I said you should kidnap her," Itachi repeated.

"Why the hell would I do something like that?" Sasuke asked.

"To make up for almost killing me,"

"…Is there a point to all of this?"

Itachi rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You truly haven't changed Sasuke. Still dull and naïve as ever,"

"Just tell me your plan, it's almost 11 o'clock," Sasuke sighed.

"Kidnap Sakura and bring her to me. She'll be here with me, she'll be safe, happy and she might even forgive you for not killing me," Itachi explained.

"When should I do it?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi thought for a minute.

"You told her you wouldn't be back for at least a few days right?" he asked.

"Yeah,"

"So kidnap her tomorrow, around sunset,"

"You think she'll forgive me?" Sasuke asked

Itachi sighed.

"For your sake you better hope she does,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura slammed the door to her apartment and screamed.

She walked into her living room and collapsed on the floor. She wailed as rivers of tears flowed down her face.

"I-Itachi!!!" she cried.

She crawled down the hall toward the bathroom.

She struggled to her feet and stumbled toward the shower. She looked at her hands and cried even harder when she saw his blood on her hands.

"Why?" she whispered.

Her shower was big, a 4x4 ft. clear stall. She clumsily turned the knob of the shower and warm waves of water cascaded down her worn and bloodied body.

She leaned against the side of the stall and threw her Akatsuki cloak off of her body and huddled with her knees clinging to her chest.

She wanted to go back.

She wanted to see Deidara, Sasori, Kisame and the others again.

…She wanted to see Itachi one last time.

The moment her hands were engulfed with water, the warm liquid bled red…Itachi's blood.

Sakura screamed as it surrounded her feet and circled the drain.

"WHY!!!!!!" she sobbed.

Salty tears mixed with the warm water dripping from her pink hair that stuck to her face and spilled onto her cheeks.

She jumped slightly when she heard a knock on her door.

"Sakura?" she heard the voice call.

The door clicked shut and she heard distant footsteps drawing nearer.

The door to the bathroom opened and she could see Naruto step into the room.

"Sakura?" he asked.

He watched her as she drew her knees closer to her chest.

She was pale, her eyes were bloodshot, there was blood embedded onto her skin and fingernails.

She was wearing a black tank top and training khakis. Hesitantly he stepped into the shower and sat down beside her.

"Sakura…What happened?" he asked.

"Oh Naruto… Sasuke killed Itachi!!!! He's d-d-dead!!!" she sobbed throwing herself into his arms.

"What?" he said in disbelief. Sasuke had finally killed Itachi? ...Impossible.

He turned back to her when he felt her shake violently.

"I-I tried to save him but I-I froze. I-I didn't know what to do. I just held him and tried to stop the bleeding," she cried. "Even now I still can't get it off of my hands," she sobbed.

Naruto looked at her hands and true enough they were still caked in Itachi's blood. He lightly took her hand and caressed it in his. As he lightly massaged her hands, he could see the blood washing away.

"Better?" he asked.

She nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder as he continued to wash the blood off of her hands.

They sat there in the darkness of the cold shower and room. Naruto listened and tried to calm Sakura as she sobbed endlessly into his chest.

Her eyelids soon grew heavy and Naruto dried her off and tucked her into her bed. He watched her sleep as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Itachi…" she sighed as a few more silent tears fell.

**A/N: OMG I cried writing and visualizing this chapter! I want to personally thank everyone who has reviewed and encouraged you all to keep reviewing and staying with me!!! The end of this story is far off from what I can tell. And I don't plan on stopping soon Here's a shout out to all of my fans**

**Thanks To…**

**Confuzzled239, Ptera, La-Grace-Fille, jenfrog, GilmoreGirl1204, pink is not a color, sesshoumaru13, michi-baka, XyoushaX, Dontyouwishyouknew, sakura1336, TheDevilsDaughter2010, SweetAssassin, GinaCat, tri17, funnykid0925, Demonic-Little-Angel, deathly cold, TooShine, Akiru chan, free2board, Mahha55, FrozenDarkness, IRMFS, tweetybaby2, lil.angelbabigurl, Anamene, Moon Kit Fox, .chie.x.seika., Ninaleoliona, earthchik, Darkindangerous1313, kattylin, chibisuke echizen, divagal1, yumekonekochan, 01XDevilishBABYY, aznmelon, xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx, shadow miko, luffyxnami lover, Gothic Saku-chan, xXxnarutofan-22Xx, FrozyEmo, LilDevil66, Jeido the konneko-chan, Icecream Skittles Addict, SachiruNatsu, Sesshomaru Dogdemon, The Norwegian Dragon, o0Dreamer0o, Kakurine IL, Wolf-Lover-4-Ever, Bobalu, BB Bunni-chan, psalmofsummer, princessswan, -XxThEaNgeLoFdArknEssxX-, yakitori, RaiuWolf, RoMaNTiCiLLuSioNS, psycotic-angel123, BlueSkyHeaven, hardy4ever, dieane-chan, yourmaster, wickedthunder02, countess licia, Airbender656, Sakura and Itachi Forever, anime-ceci2010, Mistress Blossom, Sakurablossoms742, crazyanimeidiotnumberone, enca123, CowsGoMoo22, S.T. Nickolian, Cherry blossom9496, itachi-sama a.k.a cathrun, inuyasha's little angle, Arhilien, deathica666, Aisutenshi, itachi's-fangirl, s.KEEN, AliCal, ninja gal, kuroyami666, Deidara000, Black-Kat-585, Firey Wolf Blossom Knight.**

**I just wanted to say… thanks**

**P.S. for those of you that didn't catch it… the shower scene is taken from Casino Royale.**

**Anyway… luv ya!!!**

**-CrimsonRain47 AKA Kelly **


	14. Doubts Of The Heart

**Doubts of the Heart**

**A/N: I finally got a new notebook!!! Let the chapters commence I will be posting more frequently so for those of you anxious for more… here it comes!!! My DracoxHermione fanfic has 2 chapters and I could use some reviews. I know I sound like a broken record but fanart is always appreciated. So here is chapter 14… Doubts of the Heart.**

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and rose out of bed. Itachi had told him to stay in Sakura's room since of course… she wasn't there.

He pulled his navy Uchiha t shirt over his head and quickly yanked on his pants. He opened the door and left the room.

He sat lazily on the couch and closed his eyes to calm himself down.

"So, you're Itachi's brother huh?" Tobi asked.

"What's it to you?" Sasuke sneered with his eyes still closed.

"Well for one I have to heal the bastard… and I was just curious. But judging by your attitude I can clearly tell that you are related to Itachi,"

"When will my brother get better?" Sasuke asked.

"In a couple of days, unless you want him healed now, it would drain almost all of my chakra," Tobi explained. "Plus with him out for a while things will be less strict and quiet around here," he smirked as he walked down the hall.

Sasuke opened his eye and peered down the hall to see Tobi being roughly yanked into his brother's room.

"Aaaagh! Hey! What the-!!!" Tobi screamed as the door slammed shut.

He could hear shuffling noises coming from the room and then… silence.

'_Did Itachi kill Tobi?' _Sasuke thought.

Slowly he walked down the hallway toward Itachi's room.

Opening the door, he was met with Tobi's limp figure being tossed at his feet.

He leaned in front of him to check his pulse… still breathing. He still had some chakra in him but the level of it was dangerously low. Itachi had forced Tobi to pulse enormous amounts of chakra into his body, healing his wound but in return, almost killing Tobi.

He stared at his brother who now stood tall and proud by his bed. He pulled on his cloak and picked Tobi up by the neck and threw his body onto the bed.

Smirking, he turned to meet Sasuke.

"What did you think; that I was just going to wait around for him to heal me on his own sweet time?" he chuckled.

Sasuke laughed lightly at his brother.

"Yeah, you don't seem like the type of person who waits for a person to make up their mind,"

Itachi stood and put on his ring. He then walked past Sasuke and toward the kitchen.

"You hungry?" he asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Yeah,"

They stepped into the room and Itachi tossed him a rice ball.

"Who made these?" Sasuke asked.

"Kisame,"

Sasuke coughed wildly as he choked on his rice ball.

Kisame entered the kitchen and Sasuke chuckled.

"What's so funny Uchiha?" he asked.

Sasuke looked up at him and started to laugh.

Itachi looked at Kisame and smirked.

"He finds it funny that you cook," he said.

Kisame glared at Sasuke.

"So you think it's funny do you?" he asked.

Sasuke broke out into a hysterical laugh.

"For your information Sasuke, the ladies find men who can cook to be very sexy," Kisame said.

"Well that's bullshit," Deidara scoffed as he leaned back in his chair fiddling with a small piece of clay.

"I know who you should ask… Sakura," Kisame said.

"Well she'll be her by tomorrow… isn't that right Sasuke?" Itachi said.

"Yeah… you can ask her tomorrow,"

"Agreed," Kisame grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura's eyes strayed open.

'_Why?' _she thought. _'Why did you have to get up?'_

Tears found their way back into her eyes.

"I wish I'd never wake up… that way I can't get hurt anymore," she muttered as she clung to her pillow and cried.

Sakura sat there for what seemed like ages.

Rain pattered on her window.

The sky was grey and darkened. The sun was smothered in shadow. The thunder clapped with anger. Sakura sighed in defeat.

_'That's the sound of my heart breaking,'_ she thought. More tears strayed down her pale white cheeks.

More rain pounded on her window and made Sakura cry even harder.

_'It's like the weather is how I'm feeling on the inside,'_ she sobbed.

Slowly she turned her head to look at the sky… it had to be at least three o'clock in the afternoon.

She sighed and decided to go on with her day and life… what was left of it.

Hoisting herself up, she swung her legs to the side of her bed and stumbled out and into the hallway. Finally, making her way into the kitchen she put a pot of water on the stove and started to heat it up for her dinner.

She took her water once it started to boil and pour it into her cup of ramen.

Wrapping herself up tightly in her blanket, she made her way over to her couch and sat down and started to sip her dinner. She sat in the darkness of her apartment as silent tears fell.

After she finished she went into the kitchen and put the cup into the sink. She found herself searching the sky again. Either for answers or the time of day she didn't know… but she was searching for something. It was around 6 o'clock she guessed. The sky had gotten darker than before… night would soon fall.

Trudging down the hallway, she slowly entered her room. She threw her body to the side and collapsed onto the comfortable mattress beneath her.

Tears flooded from her eyes. She couldn't stop.

_'Why?'_ she thought. _'Why does this happen to me! First Ino… and now Itachi! I can't take this anymore!!! I don't want to live! There's no point anymore!'_ she thought hard as she continued to sob uncontrollably. She felt the urge to throw up as another image of Itachi lying motionless on the ground filled her mind.

He couldn't be dead. She knew he wasn't. She had to trust the feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her he was alive. Her heart trusted that feeling.

_'How can I have all of these doubts in my heart?'_ she thought. _'It's Itachi Uchiha' _

Sakura sighed happily as she dreamed of Itachi's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke arrived in Konoha later that night. The streets were slightly flooded with puddles of all sizes. The sky was just as dark as when he had left the Akatsuki headquarters. Itachi had taken Tobi's mask as Sasori tended to his broken body. It was hot and Sasuke could only see out of his right eye. He roamed the streets for a while and climbed the stairway toward Sakura's apartment.

He entered through the window in hopes that she wouldn't sense him coming in.

Walking down the hallway toward her bedroom he slowly opened her door.

She was sleeping restlessly on her bed. The covers surrounded her body and she was tossing violently.

"No… Sasuke…no…stop…please…Itachi…no…both of you…please…Sasuke…NOOO!!!!" she cried out.

Sasuke felt a wave of pain and guilt wash over him as he heard her cry.

He could see the pain in her face and tears streaming softly down her face as she wept silently.

He took her headband off of her desk and prepared the ropes that he had brought to tie her up.

Sitting down on her bed he took the headband and quickly tied it around her eyes. Surprisingly she stayed calm… as if she was still in her dream.

He started to tie her hands, when suddenly she started to squirm and struggle in his arms.

After a long battle with her he finally had her tied up and had placed a gag into her mouth.

Hoisting her in his arms he slung her over his shoulder and fled the apartment as fast as he could and headed back toward the Akatsuki base.

_'Alright Itachi'_ he thought. _'So far so good'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door to Akatsuki slammed. Sasuke stormed into the living room and gently placed Sakura onto the couch and headed toward the darkened hallway. His brother met him and looked at Sakura.

"She's all yours," Sasuke said as he patted him on the shoulder.

Itachi grinned and walked passed him toward the kunoichi sitting on the couch.

She had tears staining her face and she was shaking with fear.

He walked over to the couch and Sakura stood abruptly as she felt the presence of someone in the room with her.

Smirking, he walked around her in a circle.

She could feel the slight breeze he was creating tease her skin.

"W-W-Who's there?" she cried.

Itachi smirked and sat on the couch so her back was facing him. His legs came up and rested on the coffee table. Knocking his legs against hers, he turned her so that she now faced him.

"What the hell is going o-"

Itachi pulled Sakura so she was straddling him. He licked his lips and sinfully nipped her ear.

"You talk too much," he said.

"Wh-"

She was silenced as he kissed her hungrily.

She started to cry again as he started to plant small kisses on her jaw line.

"Take the blindfold off please," she begged.

"But it's so much more fun when you have it on," he growled into her ear.

Without a second thought he threw her over his shoulder and made down the hallway toward his room. Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Sasuke were standing in the doorway of their rooms watching them.

He walked in and closed the door and set Sakura down on the bed. He put his body on top of hers and kissed her again… hard.

She cried out into his mouth and frantically squirmed under him.

"It's me Sakura," Itachi sighed.

"Ita-" she paused.

"What Sakura... you don't trust me?" he asked.

"How do I know for sure that it's you?"

"What would make you doubt that it isn't?" he replied.

"B-Because… he's dead," she whispered. Her voice was heavy and filled with sadness.

"How can you be sure?" he asked. "You ran off with Itachi's younger brother,"

"I didn't! I had no choice!" she cried.

"Why should I believe you?" he asked. "What did you do after you found out that Itachi was dead?"

"I was home… I couldn't stop crying. I-I wanted to see him. I stumbled into my shower because I had his blood on my hands… But no matter how hard I scrubbed… the blood wouldn't come off," she sobbed.

Itachi just looked at her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and just hold her. Tell her that she didn't have to feel anymore pain… that he was here and he wasn't going to leave her anymore.

He sat up and watched as she laid there and cried. Tears were falling down passed her headband.

He slowly reached over and wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

He flinched when his cold hand gently rubbed her cheek.

"Who do you think I am if not Itachi?" he asked.

"I…. I think that you could be Sasuke," she replied.

Itachi felt his blood boil. How could she think… no doubt that it wasn't him?

He slowly pulled her up and sat knee to knee with her on the bed. Leaning in, he wrapped his hand around her neck.

He pushed his cloak off of his body and threw it to the floor.

His warm lips touched her ear.

"I'm Sasuke huh?" he asked.

"Y-yes," she said.

"Really?" he replied, nudging her nose lightly with his. "Would Sasuke ever kiss you like this?"

With that he did what he had been craving to do since the living room… he kissed her.

All of Itachi's emotion was poured into this kiss. His anger and rage that she didn't believe it was him. Sadness because she thought that he was dead and grieving when he was right here. Happiness that he was alive and that Sakura was with him again. And lust, for the one woman that cared about him… the only one that he wanted and needed.

Sakura was overwhelmed. His emotion was pouring into her. His mouth would snap at hers hard and angry, but then become soft and light kisses. Suddenly, there was a fire that burst into her as he sinfully delved his tongue into her mouth.

His hand gently cupped her face and he released their lips. Both breathing heavily.

More tears streamed down her face.

"Why?" she sobbed. "You can't be him I…I'd know," she cried.

Itachi just stared at her. Then slowly he ran his hand down her arm and unraveled the bond on her wrists. He gently held her hand and guided it down his stomach and let it rest on top of the bandage covering his stomach.

Sakura gasped.

"I-Itachi? It's you? P-Please… I need to see you… take the blindfold off," she begged.

Itachi obeyed and took off the blindfold.

Sakura continued to sob.

"Please stop crying," he said as he brushed them away lightly.

"Y-You're alive…I knew deep down that you wer-"

Her words faded as he kissed her again.

**A/N: Hey everyone…I'm back!!! I have a lot of stuff written in a couple of notebooks… I just have to get around to typing it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter… if you want to draw fanart for this fic. I can also be found on under the same name so… look me up until next time!!!**


	15. Deidara

**Deidara**

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry it's been a while… I was sort of holding out for a while in case someone wanted to draw some fanart but I guess that's a distant dream… any takers? Well if you are interested, just message me or mention it in a review… I think some of you will love this chapter so I better just shut up and let you all read… Here's chapter 15!!!**

"I wouldn't leave you alone," he told her.

"But Sasuke- I saw you lying there,"

"Looks can be deceiving,"

"I want to…" she trailed off.

"You want to what?" he asked, knowing full well what she wanted.

He smirked when he saw a small blush creep onto her cheeks.

He lightly pushed her down onto the bed and started kissing her neck.

"You want me to do… this?" he asked.

Sakura moaned softly as she tilted her head and closed her eyes.

"Yes,"

She kissed him hungrily, enjoying the feel of his lips on hers once more. Sadness crept into her thoughts as she remembered him laying there… his face as white as snow. His unmoving, limp form bleeding on the ground.

Itachi looked at her, puzzled.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, it's just that… I thought that after I saw you last; that these moments would never happen," she whispered.

He lightly kissed her forehead.

"I would never leave you," he whispered.

She looked up at him and smiled through her tears.

"… I believe you,"

He kissed her again.

Raising her hand, she ran it through his raven black hair.

Her hands trailed down his bandaged abdomen and Itachi winced.

Sakura could feel that his wound had opened again.

"I need to change these bandages," she whispered.

Itachi nodded his head toward the desk where a medic's bag was sitting. Sakura walked over and quickly unzipped the bag and took out some gauze and fresh bandages. She walked over to the bed and straddled Itachi as he lay down on the bed.

Blood was slowly soaking through the bandages wrapped around Itachi; slowly she unraveled the old bandaging.

"Well first off… Tobi's not as good a medic I can tell you that… he did a horrible job with healing this wound," she sighed.

She rested her hands carefully against his stomach and began healing the gnash.

Itachi sighed and held Sakura's hips as he leaned his head back.

"You have no idea how good that feels," he said.

Sakura kissed his neck lightly as she continued to heal him.

"You're welcome," she smirked.

After she was done closing and properly dressing the wound, she rolled over and lay next to Itachi.

He leaned over and straddled her again.

"So doctor? Can I rough house or not?" he asked as he ran his hands along her stomach.

Sakura laughed tiredly.

"Not too rough," she murmured.

Smirking, he leaned in and claimed her lips with his.

Sakura moaned as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Damnit you win… rough house all you want,"

Little did Sakura and Itachi know, but as the night carried on; a small clay spider crept out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara sat in his room and sulked. No one knew what he felt. No one. Ever since day one he had fallen head over heels in love with Sakura Haruno. He thought she was an angel. She had taken his breath away. Now she was in the arms of Itachi. He had come along and snatched her away before he had the chance to make his move. On top of that, that damned younger Uchiha had come onto her too. That had just confused his blossom.

Now it was just Deidara and Itachi. Sakura had ditched Sasuke and it was again down to two. In the end Deidara knew that she would have to choose but she would choose him… he would make sure of that. He would show her that he was worthy of her love. Itachi would pay for stealing her. He wouldn't lose… he couldn't lose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura woke up and then clamped her eyes shut.

_'Don't want to wake up,'_ she thought.

She nuzzled her nose into the crook of Itachi's neck.

He moaned softly and his hand lightly squeezed her hip making her yelp and smile.

"Last night was amazing," Sakura sighed happily, remembering the events from the night before.

"You did pretty well yourself," Itachi said, satisfied with _his _performance.

"You're so full of yourself," Sakura laughed.

"Well you should be too; you did… extremely well,"

"Well I could have done better," she whispered into his ear slyly.

"Really?" Itachi asked. "What could Sakura Haruno possible be saving her best performance for?"

My wedding night," she replied.

Itachi got silent and Sakura bit her lip.

_'Stupid Sakura, stupid, stupid, stupid!!!'_ she thought.

"Well then I guess I'll have to wait a little while longer then," he smirked and then kissed her soundly.

Sakura smiled and lay down on the bed.

Itachi kissed her again and rolled off the bed to get dressed. He walked over to his wardrobe and slipped on his Akatsuki cloak.

"I have a mission," he said.

"How long?" Sakura asked as she sat up.

"About 3-4 days. Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, and I are going to visit the leader,"

"What does he want?"

"We're not sure yet,"

"Oh…" she whispered. "So you're leaving now?"

"I'm sorry about the short notice Sakura but I have to go," he said.

"I understand," she whispered sadly as he kissed her forehead and left the room.

Sakura sat up and wiped away tears welling up in her eyes. After a while she sunk down onto the mattress and closed her eyes. _'You're pathetic Sakura. It hasn't even been 10 minutes since he left and you're already a lovesick puppy,'_ she thought.

"I know… it's just… what do I do now?"

_'Well get off your lazy ass for starters,'_ Inner Sakura yelled.

"Gee thanks for being so brutally honest you bitch," she groaned as she crawled out of bed and wrapped her own cloak tightly around her.

She stumbled toward the door and sauntered across the empty hallway toward the bathroom.

_'Finally!!! I haven't showered in days!'_

"Don't remind me," Sakura said as she twisted the knob to start the shower.

Sakura quickly peeled off her clothes and opened the curtain to the shower. She stepped in and moaned as the warm water cascaded down her sweaty, sticky body. Taking a bottle of shampoo she lathered her pink locks.

"Ah… finally," she sighed as she grabbed the conditioner, rubbing it deep into her roots. She enjoyed the silky feeling it gave her hair. After a few minutes of cleaning herself, Sakura eased her way out of the shower and wrapped herself in a red towel and left the bathroom to get back to the room she and Itachi shared.

She was walking across the hall to her room when.

"Sakura?"

"Ah!!!" she screamed turning to see who it was.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you…yeah," Deidara said.

"Y-you want to ask me something?" she asked, noticing Deidara's eyes looking over her body.

"Y-yeah um, Sasori told me to tell you that lunch will be ready in a little while," he said.

"Thanks Deidara, I just need to get changed first,"

"Oh, of course yeah," Deidara said blushing furiously.

Sakura nodded and stepped into her room.

"That was weird,"

She shrugged the thought off as she started to get changed.

Finally changed, clean and ready to start the day Sakura walked down the hall and made her way to the kitchen.

"Morning yeah" Deidara said.

"Morning," Sakura laughed.

"Baka," Sasori mumbled.

"What?" Deidara cried.

Zetsu, who was sitting in a dark corner of the room, rolled his eyes.

"Ask her if she's hungry," the white half whined.

"I'm hungry," the black half growled.

"I don't care about you,"

"Well you should, I'd eat you if I had the chance,"

"Would not,"

"Would too except for, oh yeah that's right… We're only joined at the face!"

"Shut up,"

"I hate you,"

"Fine, we're agreed,"

"Thank God," Sasori groaned.

"Here Sakura yeah," Deidara said tossing her a rice ball.

"Thanks,"

"So Sakura, do you have any plans for today?" Sasori asked.

"Not really… I'm thinking about getting some training done," she said.

"Oh, well we're running low on food and supplies so Tobi and I were going to head into a small town a few miles from here… in case you want to come,"

"No, that's alright. I'd really just rather stay here," she replied.

"Alright," Sasori said.

"We better go if we want to get back before sunset," Tobi said as he entered the kitchen.

"We'll see you guys later," Sasori said as they walked out the door.

Silence.

"I think I'm going to take a nap I'm really tired," Sakura said.

"Okay," Deidara said as he watched Sakura leave the room.

"I'm going out back to train," Zetsu said.

"Alright," Deidara mumbled.

Deidara heard the back door click as Zetsu left.

_'Perfect,'_ he thought as a grin found its way onto his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been an hour or two since Sasori and Tobi had left. Deidara stood outside or Sakura's room impatiently with thoughts of her running through his head.

"Patience," he muttered as he brought his hands together. "TRANSFORM!"

He slowly reached down and turned the door knob to his cherry blossoms room. He walked in and his breath caught in his throat. She was lying on the bed, her body half covered by the bed sheet. Her pink hair sprawled across the pillow as he watched her sleep. Her chest rose and fell indicating that she was having a peaceful sleep.

Itachi's ebony hair fell over his eyes as he walked closer to Sakura. He sat himself down and slowly lay down, never taking his eyes off of her. Gently he pushed back a hair from her eyes. She groaned softly and leaned into the warmth of his hand.

Deidara's stomach flipped.

_'Look what you do to me Sakura. Look what you make me do. I know you belong to him but… I can't help it. I need to have you,'_ he thought as he moved his hand down her arms and let it settle on her waist.

She groaned softly and Deidara couldn't help but want her more as she leaned into his touch. Her eyes fluttered open as his hand slid up her side and under her shirt.

"Mph, I-Itachi?" she asked.

"Shh," Deidara whispered.

"You weren't supposed to be back for another 3 days,"

"Just kiss me,"

Deidara hungrily explored Sakura's mouth. She tasted sweet and he was addicted.

"Itachi," Sakura moaned.

"Sakura, yeah," Deidara groaned back.

Sakura froze… this wasn't Itachi… this was Deidara. Why had Deidara used the transformation jutsu and become Itachi? She started to panic. Deidara pinned her down with his body and continued to kiss her.

"Deidara… why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Because… you shouldn't be his… you should be mine. Mine and only mine," he growled.

"Deidara stop!" Sakura cried trying to push him off. "Deidara please don't do this!"

His hand slowly slid up her shirt and lightly caressed her stomach.

"NO! STOP! ITACHI! SASORI!" Deidara brought his hand down and slapped Sakura across the face with a WHACK.

Sakura turned and looked up at him. The slap didn't hurt as much to Sakura. It was knowing the person who hit her… who he was pretending to be.

"I'm sorry Sakura… but I can't have you calling for help… not when I'm soo close-˝

Tears slid down Sakura's face as she begged.

"Please…please…stop…I beg you Deidara please,"

"I'm sorry Sakura…. But you're mine,"

With a solid BANG!!!!!!!! The door flew off its hinges.

**A/N: Hey everyone… sorry! This chapter took way longer to type then intended. This chapter is dedicated to Jamie!!! Thanks Jamie for encouraging me to write more… I'll be writing more in my Harry Potter story though… so updates will take longer… I'm also seeing if someone will draw fanart… I need inspiration for later chapters… any ideas? Anyway…I 3 YOU ALL!!!**


	16. Itachi's Home

**Itachi's Home**

**A/N: Itachi's home and so am I!!! sorry guys that I haven't been on in such a long time but high school just started for me and I'm a brand new freshman…ugh I wrote most of this chapter while in my spare time and during some classes (drivers ed., English, math ). So for all of those who thought I would abandon my story just keep encouraging me…I need it. Once volleyball season is over I'll have chapters posted more often and maybe one or two during vacations…well I won't keep you from one of my favorite chapters to write. #16 Itachi's Home!!!**

Deidara was viciously yanked off of Sakura. She quickly wrapped her body in the covers and sobbed even louder. Only one thought ran through her head…'_where is Itachi?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasori grabbed Deidara around the neck and yanked him off of Sakura. He dragged him out the room. He took Deidara a little further down the hallway and shoved him roughly against the wall. His hand gripped his throat tightly and Sasori was tempted not to kill him. If he had gotten home any later he would've…he would've been too late.

Deidara… he had tried to rape Sakura. He had gotten to know Sakura since she had been at Akatsuki. She had become like a sister. On top of that; everyone at Akatsuki knew that Sakura cared deeply for Itachi and that no one but Itachi could touch Sakura. Yet Deidara, her friend…why would he do something like this to her? He shoved Deidara harder so his skull was pressed against the wall with intense pressure.

"You know that she belongs to Itachi Deidara what the FUCK are you trying to pull!!!" he yelled.

"He doesn't deserve her," he whispered.

"Whether that's true or not if she so much as has a scratch! I swear I will kill you!!!"

Deidara just looked at him blankly.

"You know she deserves more…better," he growled.

"Oh and who do you think is "better" for her Deidara you!?!?!" Sasori shouted.

"I would treat her right,"

"And how is that?"

"I would love her…care for her and be there for her. I wouldn't ever leave her,"

"How is that different from Itachi!!!?"

"She would be in love with me!"

"You're saying that she doesn't love Itachi?!"

"Yes,"

"How would you know?" Sasori yelled. "Have you asked her?"

Deidara remained silent.

"Well then…how would you know?" Sasori yelled. "You're a pathetic son of a bitch Deidara! You protect her! She's like a sister to you, we're supposed to keep her safe not try and rape her! Did what happened to Orochimaru mean anything to you!?"

Deidara's face went blank as he remembered how scared she had been after coming back with Itachi.

He thought to himself and then glared at Sasori.

"I'll deal with Itachi when the time is right,"

"That's bull and you know it Deidara!" Sasori cried. "Of all times you could make things worse you choose now!"

Deidara turned his gaze away from Sasori. Sasori huffed angrily and let go of his collar.

"You're a pathetic piece of shit Deidara," he sneered walking down the hall towards Sakura's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sat on the bed shaking, her face deathly pale, and her bottom lip raw from nervously biting it.

Deidara…her friend… why would he do that to her? He knew that Itachi and she were… what possessed him to do something like that? And Sasori. The look in his eyes… it was murder. She wondered what he would do to Deidara, it worried her. But what worried her even more was what would have happened if Sasori hadn't come back in time.

Sakura felt the pit of her stomach churn and she felt like she could throw up.

There was a soft knock on the door frame.

"Sakura?"

"Sasori,"

"Look… can I come in?"

"Of course,"

Sasori carefully stepped into the room, stepping over the busted down door.

"I'm sorry about your door… I'll put it back up… I wanted to tell you that he's gone, went for a long walk," he chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head. "Can I sit down?"

Sakura laughed softly and patted the bed.

"Yeah," she whispered.

Sasori stepped forward and sat down next to Sakura on the bed. The room grew quiet again.

"…D…Did he hurt you?" he asked.

Sakura turned and looked at him in shock, her gaze rested on her knees. Sasori was about to speak when a tear rolled silently down her cheek and she began shaking again.

"Why?" she sobbed. "Sasori why?"

Sasori found himself at a loss for words. He watched her sitting there cradling her shaky knees. Her pink hair tousled her eyes bloodshot and tears fell from her face, staining her sheets.

"I never thought that Deidara would ever hurt me physically. I never thought that he would try anything like this. He hurt me emotionally…Sasori…he broke my heart! I can feel it breaking, Itachi will kill Deidara when he finds out, plus he won't even talk to me!" she cried.

Sasori felt a protectiveness wash over him. He placed his hand around Sakura's shoulders in a light hug.

"Everything will be alright Sakura… I promise you. Itachi will be back in a few days and this will all be over and done with. Alright?"

Sakura looked at him… tears of gratitude rolled down her cheeks as she leapt into Sasori's arms.

"Arigatou… Sasori," she whispered.

"I'm always here for you Sakura," he whispered back.

"When will Itachi come back?" she asked.

"…Soon Sakura…soon,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Itachi…come in here now…" leader hissed sitting in the dark empty room.

Itachi approached him and bowed before looking leader straight in the eye.

"I have seen some disturbing things Uchiha…" he sneered. His eyes pierced Itachi's stoic figure.

"What things?" Itachi asked. His face still unmoving.

"You've become too attached to the kunoichi Itachi,"

"You're wrong,"

"Am I?"

"Yes,"

"See, part of me just can't trust your word Itachi. Your mission was to kidnap the girl as bait for the Kyuubi. I've heard Hidan and Kakuzu. They tell me you love this girl. They've told me you've had sex so don't even try to pull the whole I didn't touch her bit,"

"Get to the point,"

"Do you love this girl?"

"…No…"

"Hn…I'd like to test that,"

"What?"

"Another person of Akatsuki is in love with your precious cherry blossom,"

"Who?" Itachi growled.

"Deidara…and I gave him a mission involving your Sakura,"

Itachi remained silent but his jaw clenched and his stomach lurched at leader's words.

"Hn, Deidara looked forward to this mission,"

"May I ask what the mission was?"

"Deidara's mission was to rape Sakura Haruno,"

Itachi's whole body went numb. His blood boiled and he suddenly had the urge to see blood… Deidara's blood. Sakura… _his_ hands on his Sakura.

"Hn, you may go Itachi but I warn you… she won't be yours forever,"

Itachi bowed and walked out. Kisame greeted him.

"Kakuzu and Hidan were given a mission so they left. Where to? We have about a day to kill here,"

"…No… we're going home early…I have Deidara to kill,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura remained in her room. Sasori, always waiting on her hand and foot. She had heard… every word. Sasori had told her everything once he got it out of Deidara. Leader had sent Deidara to do this to her. He purposely sent Itachi away.

What was he doing? Where was he? Sakura felt a churning feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was 3 in the afternoon. Sakura crawled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom across the hall.

"Damnit!" she cursed stubbing her toe on the doorframe.

The bathroom was available and Sakura quickly marked it as occupied.

She got to the toilet and emptied her stomach. Guttural groans tore from her throat when the bile continued to pour from her esophagus. She finally lifted her head but quickly dubbed it as a bad decision. She took a step back, propped her back against the wall. The dull ache in her head failed to subside.

"Sa-Sasori!?" she called.

She smiled lightly when she heard him sprint down the hall.

"Sakura? What is it?" he asked calmly.

"I-I need you to do me a favor,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi flew quickly and efficiently from branch to branch. His eyes cold and hard.

"Hey Itachi!!! What the hell are you going so fast for? Slow down and explain that whole Deidara thing again!" Kisame yelled yards behind Itachi.

"Move your goddamn ass Kisame!!!" Itachi shouted over his shoulder.

"Why the hell should I?" Kisame mumbled under his breath. He flinched as Itachi stood in front of him.

"…We're almost there,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura paced.

_'How can this be happening? I know how it could happen but why me? Why now?'_ she thought.

She stared back at the bathroom counter and groaned in frustration.

_'Oh God just turn already… this is the longest 90 seconds of my life,'_

Sakura's breathing started to go ragged. She could've sworn she felt-

"DEIDARA!!! GET YOUR GODDAMN ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"

Sakura's head snapped up to look in the mirror. Horror filled her eyes.

"No," she found herself whispering.

Sasori came running.

"Sakura! Itachi's home…he's after blood…you better get out here before he loses control," he panted.

Sakura could've collapsed right there on the bathroom floor.

"I'll be right there," she whispered.

She was going to leave the room when she remembered.

_'Please have turned,'_

She looked down at the counter top and saw that it had finally turned…and it had…turned blue.

**A/N: That's chapter 16! I hope you all liked it…now you all just need to tell me one thing… girl …or boy? yes its true Sakura is pregnant. I'm soo excited to write more but it's homecoming and I don't know if I'll have time to write for a while but I'm trying my hardest…don't give up on me Please review I 3 reviews ******


	17. The Cat's Out Of the Bag

**The Cat's Out Of the Bag**

**A/N: Well I'm back. It's official. And I love writing again…I have a lot of new ideas… some of you will love them… others might hate me forever but as an "author" it's a risk I'm willing to take. You all have been wondering what Sakura is pregnant with…twins? Boy? Girl? Well the polls are in but not enough… I have 3 votes' boy and 1 vote twins so I need opinions people! I'm also planning on updating my HP fanfic over the weekend if I have time. (Like I said freshman here) Well enjoy Chappie 17 The Cat's Out Of the Bag!!!**

"DEIDARA!!!! GET OUT HERE I'M WARNING YOU!!!" Itachi yelled.

"What the Hell is going on?" Kisame yelled pulling up alongside Itachi.

Deidara walked into the courtyard a few meters from Itachi. Both held a look of death in their eyes.

"Tell them about your mission Deidara," Itachi growled.

"WHAT GODAMN MISSION!!!" Kisame cried.

"I'll explain. Leader came to me about a month ago. He told me to have sex with Sakura. He didn't put it that nicely though. I like Sakura and I have to admit that I was pleased at the mission. So, leader set it up… send Itachi and a few others to meet him while I made my move,"

Itachi felt his breathing go ragged.

'_Deidara, bastard. He has the fucking gall to say this to my face!!!'_

"I would have completed the mission if-″

"Deidara that's enough!!!" Sasori shouted.

Deidara looked at him and smirked.

"Speak of the devil,"

Sasori turned to Sakura who was hiding behind the door.

"Please…stay behind me," he whispered. Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Itachi…it's not what you think-?"

"I NEED TO SEE HER WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!?!?" Itachi cried.

"Sakura…you stay right where you are," Sasori snapped over his shoulder.

'_He's letting Itachi think that I'm still in the house'_ Sakura thought as her heart raced. She was sure Sasori could feel her shaking behind her.

"Sasori you tell me right now if this goddamn son of a bitch did anything to her or I swear to God I will kill him here and now," Itachi growled.

Sakura felt a tear come to her eye as she heard him speak. When did he become so angry?

"Nothing happened to her Itachi, she's perfectly fine," Sasori replied calmly.

"Then where is she?" Itachi snapped.

Sasori looked at Deidara and then Itachi.

"She shouldn't have to witness this Itachi, if you are angry at Deidara then take it somewhere else… Sakura wouldn't want you to fight each other,"

"He touched her! I know he did! Just who the Hell do you think you are Deidara!!! What on earth gave you the right to do that to her!?" Itachi screamed.

Deidara smirked and glowered at Itachi.

"She was enjoying it until she figured out it wasn't you,"

Itachi lunged.

Deidara lunged.

BLAM!!!!

Deidara fell to the ground, clutching his side. Itachi stood above him with a wild look in his eyes…a look of death.

Sakura peered around Sasori's shoulder as Itachi gripped Deidara by the collar and hoisted him so that his feet were no longer touching the ground.

Itachi raised his fist, his chest heaving, the sharingan blazed.

"Where is she!" he growled.

"Why the hell would I know?" Deidara huffed.

"You son of a fucking bitch you were the last one to physically touch her!"

"That's a lie, when I was thrown out Sasori went in, how do you know Sasori didn't try to finish what I started,"

"NOW THAT'S ENOUGH YOU ARROGANT PRICK!!!" Sasori shouted.

Deidara turned his head to look at Sasori.

"Come on Sasori, I know that you tried to play savior when I left,"

"You BASTARD!!!" Itachi yelled as he hauled his fist straight into Deidara's jaw.

Blood poured down Deidara's nose and chin. He began making coughing sounds from choking on the crimson fluid pouring down his throat. Itachi dropped him and he fell to the ground. He started kicking Deidara who was now curled up on the courtyard floor.

Looming over the broken body of Deidara Itachi stared down the son of a bitch that touched her, tried to hurt her, break her all over again. Itachi felt pain spike in his heart at the very memory of her sobs after he held her in his arms again, after the snake had destroyed his love, his beautiful, precious Sakura. He threw back his arm for another punch, to finish the rat when-

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Itachi's eyes widened and froze; Sakura's small, cold hand was gripping his arm. She was crying, he could tell by the tone of her voice, crying and scared. He didn't like that…not at all. His hand drew back and Deidara stared at him wide eyed.

Turning, he was met with her, Sakura, his Sakura.

"Please…Please Itachi, just- just come with me please," she begged.

Itachi found his legs moving on their own, he was slowly following Sakura into the house. But then something happened. His attention was drawn to Sasori who was holding him by the shoulder.

"Before you take him to talk Sakura, would you mind if I had a word with him?" he asked.

Sakura studied them, and then spoke choosing her words carefully.

"Of course…meet me in our room when you're done," she whispered to them both.

_'No, don't take me away, she's mine again, I'm here now don't take me away don't separate us…I can't take it again especially with the things that happen to her when I'm not there…please Sasori don't do this to me'_ he thought as he was dragged to the kitchen.

"What do you want Sasori?" he asked.

"Not much…just to give you the thing you asked me to pick up for you next time I got the chance," he muttered taking a box from his pocket. Looking at it, he smirked and tossed it to Itachi.

"She's a lucky girl Itachi, take good care of her…she's like my kid sister," he said smiling.

"I will, thank you Sasori,"

Walking down the hall toward their room, Itachi thought about how to ask Sakura. She was the best thing he could've ever hoped, no dreamed for and she was all his. Would she say yes? Would she be willing to leave her friends and family behind? Just to be with him? What was he to her? An S-Class criminal, an assassin, a murderer. But he loved her, that he knew with his whole heart…and if she said yes…this would prove that she loved him back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'How? How do I do this? Tell him I'm pregnant I must be out of my mind! But he does love me doesn't he? What am I thinking I can't do this!!! What will he say? Will he be happy? Shocked? Angry? Furious? Oh God what do I do? I'm signing with my death wish!' _she thought while she sat on the edge of the bed.

The door opened slowly and Sakura froze in fear.

_'Oh dear God, please, this isn't happening…its okay Sakura it's okay…just…just breathe. Breathe and tell him the truth,' _she thought.

He walked through the door and walked over to where she was sitting. Sakura was petrified. Afraid to move, afraid to breathe. She sat there waiting for him to say something…do anything.

Finally he knelt down in front of her. Looked her in the eyes and held her gaze. She stared back unsure of what she should do. Then he started talking.

"Sakura, before I say what I'm about to say I need to ask you…what happened that day?"

His face was stern. He wanted the truth and she was gladly going to give it to him.

"Well, I was taking a short nap in here when…all of the sudden I woke up to something stroking my leg… When I opened my eyes…you were there lying next to me with your hand caressing my cheek. Then you started talking to me. But then you said "yeah" and I knew it wasn't you. I asked Deidara to leave but then he pinned me to the bed and before he could do anything Sasori broke down the door and dragged Deidara outside,"

As she finished she could see the anger flare in Itachi's eyes as she told him the whole story. She could tell that it was angering him even more to hear that Deidara was impersonating him. But he had listened. He hadn't lost his nerve, he had listened to the whole thing and that made Sakura happy. Happy that he wasn't getting as angry as he was earlier… that he was listening.

"And that's all that he did to you?" he asked.

"Yes, Itachi…what is it that you wanted to tell me?" she questioned.

He sighed as he took her hands in his. "Sakura, you are the most important person in my life right now. After I murdered my family I came to Akatsuki. I explored my power and I grew to become strong, stronger then I thought I would ever be. But then…I met you. When Orochimaru took you from me…when he broke you Sakura, I was the most invincible man in the world right then and there. I was prepared to do anything to make him pay. To make him suffer, pay for even looking at you. A power flowed through me like I've never felt. And even now as you're here in front of me it's taking all of my will power not to just take you in my arms and kiss you, hold you,"

Sakura felt her eyes water as he told her this.

_'Oh my God what is he trying to say?'_

"Because Sakura, even though whenever I'm away from you I'm a paranoid mess because I'm afraid that anything and everything could happen to you. Even though you make me feel weak and vulnerable, two things that I hate with my whole being… I love you. I love you with my whole heart and soul and even as I'm telling you this I can feel myself changing. My heart is yours for the taking and I'm gladly giving it all to you. Sakura Haruno…," He said as he rose onto one knee. Sakura gasped and squeezed his hands as tears started falling down her cheeks. "Will you make me the happiest man in the world," Sakura started to cry even harder as he took one hand and took a small box from a pocket in his cloak.

"…and marry me?"

Sakura flew into his arms and buried her head into his neck as the tears came full force.

Itachi smiled as he whispered in her ear.

"Does that mean yes?"

She turned her head and smiled.

"That means yes," she cried as she kissed him. Then she leaned back and sat on the edge of the bed again. "But now there's something that I need to tell you Itachi," she said.

He looked at her and then responded.

"What is it?"

"Itachi, you know that I love you. That ever since Sasuke left Konoha, my life was empty and I hated myself for being such a fool to love such a man. But then you brought me here. And you showed me your love and happiness. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you standing there. And even now I love you even more then I have loved anyone or anything in my life…ever. All my love Itachi is yours. But I found out something I need to share with you before anything else is said or done," she whispered.

"What is it?"

"Itachi… I'm pregnant,"

He knelt there in front of her with a blank look on his face. His mind racing with thoughts. His head saying things, his heart saying other things.

Sakura stared at her fiancé in shock.

_'Oh no, this is what I was worrying about…oh God what's happening? Doesn't he love me? I knew I shouldn't have told him! I knew it was too soon! He's angry! That's why he isn't saying anything he's angry. That's why he's soo quiet! GOD DAMN IT ITACHI SAY SOMETHING!!!'_ she thought.

Then she was on the bed. On her back, the mattress creaked under the pressure of his body on top of hers. He was kissing her passionately, hungrily, as if he needed her whole being right then and there. Right here and now. As if tomorrow was never going to come, as if it were never there. She broke the kiss and stared into his eyes that were now dark with lust and love for her.

"You- you're not angry?" she asked.

His eyes became light and confused. Then he laughed at her.

"Why are you laughing at me?" she scolded as she tried to wriggle and push out from underneath him but he easily pinned her wrists and kissed her neck before looking at her again.

"Why would I be angry with you? Sakura I knew that it wouldn't be long before this was eventually going to happen. I can say that ever since I murdered all of my clan except Sasuke I was regretting not knowing if I was going to be able to give my clan more members. But then I met you and now," he said as he ran his rough hand along her stomach. "We're going to have a baby, Sakura; you have made me the happiest man in the world. I'm going to be a father," he said.

Sakura felt the tears coming again.

_'God he's perfect!'_ she thought happily.

"I love you," she said as she kissed him passionately. He kissed back and that night Sakura and Itachi caressed, touched, loved each other in a way that no one has ever done before. Sakura kissed him and made him feel and know that he was the only man in the world for her. The father of her child and her husband; the only man that she would ever pleasure as she was doing to him at that very moment. And Itachi made love to his fiancé, his true love Sakura. His match in every way. He let her know that he loved her more then life itself. That he couldn't live without her, how happy he was that she was making him a father and husband and that this was the only way he knew how to thank her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Sakura woke up in Itachi's arms. He had snuggled up to her from behind and she loved the way her body fit into his, how complete she felt just lying there in his strong, secure arms. She began to play with the engagement ring resting on her left ring finger.

She gasped when his hand reached out to hold hers.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

Sakura looked at the ring, the silver band glowed against her porcelain skin and the large diamond surrounded by the two rubies was breathtakingly beautiful…it was more than she could have asked for in a ring.

"I love it," she whispered as he wrapped the covers tighter around them.

Suddenly the door flew open and Kisame and Tobi stormed in.

"What is that? What the FUCK is that! HOLY SHIT IT'S AN ENGAGEMENT RING!!!!" Tobi yelled as he ran out of the room leaving a stunned couple and Kisame.

"HOLY FUCK EVERYBODY ITACHI AND SAKURA ARE GETTING MARRIED!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura smiled and Itachi chuckled as they heard Tobi spreading the news.

Kisame just stood there in shock and stared at them.

"In case you were wondering Kisame…Sakura's pregnant too," Itachi said as he smirked and rested a hand on Sakura's stomach.

Kisame's eyes widened considerably. Then he ran from the room.

"HEY TOBI YOU DUMB FUCK MY NEWS KICKS YOUR NEW'S ASS!! SAKURA IS PREGNANT!!!!!!!!"

Both Sakura and Itachi laughed as they heard Kisame screaming.

Itachi looked down at his bride to be and kissed her lightly.

"Well…looks like the cat is out of the bag,"

**A/N: Well I hope you all liked it…but now about the voting…just one last time people it's all that I ask. It is at a tie now between Sakura having a boy or Sakura having twins…the vote is tied at 5 and I need to know or else I'll just decide which one is easier to write and that's not fun so vote vote vote and I'll see you in chapter 18**


	18. It's a

**It's a…**

**A/N: Hey everyone…I'm finally back after soo long I'm sorry about this but I shouldn't really suggest that the chapters are going to be popping out…they might be because school is off for 2 weeks so there is a good chance that I might just have another one in the next few weeks but I'm not making any promises. Oh I have to tell you all before you read this that I'm drawing Naruto Penguins and that as soon as my scanner works, you will all be able to see them on under this link http://crimsonrain47. **

Itachi sighed and leaned in the doorway staring into the vast grounds of Akatsuki.

'_I'm going to be a father,' _he thought.

He watched his fiancé stir peacefully.

'_My Sakura…the love of my life. She is mine and I will be hers…forever,'_

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Itachi.

"Good afternoon," she whispered. She slowly sat up and put on her silk red robe lying on a chair positioned next to the desk on the far side of the room. Itachi's eyes were glued to her. Stumbling into his arms, she clung to him tightly never wanting to let him go.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine… the morning sickness is on and off but other than that I feel fine," Sakura replied.

"Thanks to Tobi and Kisame I wouldn't be surprised if all the surrounding villages know that we're having a baby by now,"

She laughed and buried her face in his cloak.

"I want to send a letter to Naruto,"

"Well then…do it," he whispered.

"He'll be happy…and I think Sasuke will be too. After all, he _is _going to an uncle," she sighed happily.

"My little brother _would _enjoy that, even if it's not his child,"

"Well then I'll write it and send it today,"

"Good,"

"So I know what I'm doing today but what are you doing?" she asked.

"Kisame and I are doing some training but, other than that I'll probably be your shadow the rest of the day,"

Leaning on the front of her feet, Sakura stood on her tippy toes and kissed Itachi. He groaned and held her tightly. He could feel their hearts beating in sync as he wrapped his arms around her waist possessively.

"I wouldn't mind that at all," she hummed seductively.

"I might just take you up on that then," he growled in her ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner that night Sakura sat herself down at the desk in her room and began to write her letter to her friends back in Konoha.

_'I should write this directly to Tsunade,'_ she thought to herself as she began to write.

_Dear Tsunade-sama,_

_I am writing to you with wonderful news. A few days ago Itachi asked me to marry him. Of course I immediately said yes! Also, I have another thing to tell you… I'm pregnant! We found out the same day Itachi proposed. I'm excited and terrified all at once. A baby? The next generation, I'm so happy I can't speak! I need to come back to Konoha soon because I would like an examination so that Itachi and I can learn the sex of the baby and things like that. Just thinking about it gives me chills._

_I would like for you to take this letter and read it aloud to everyone mentioned in this letter after you of course read it privately to yourself._

_Naruto. I know that you will love the fact that I'm not only pregnant, but you're also going to be the uncle of my unborn baby. I miss you soo much and can't wait to see you again which may be after I'm a married woman. Give Hinata my love and I wish you both as much happiness as I have had._

_Sasuke. I wrote this letter primarily to talk to you. Itachi and I are very happy. When I told him the news he couldn't be more excited to hear that he is going to be a father and that we're going to have a baby. But you…you're going to be an uncle Sasuke… to the next generation of Uchiha. I know that both you and Itachi are going to be extremely overprotective and paranoid over it whether it's a boy or a girl…who knows…I might even be having twins! We don't know the sex of the child but once we do believe me, you will be the first to know._

_Shikamaru. I know that Ino considered me a sister. I considered her a sister as well; this makes you my brother and not just a dear friend close to my heart. I'm happy about this pregnancy because my niece will have a cousin and you are going to be another uncle to my baby. Oh and by the way… don't forget to give little Sakura a kiss for me. Tell her that auntie Sakura loves her and that her cousin or cousins are on the way!!!_

_Hinata and TenTen. Welcome, you two are going to be aunts. I know that you will love and care for this baby with all your hearts and I couldn't be happier, or miss you two more._

_Neji, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Kakashi, and anyone else that I've failed to mention in this letter. I love you all with my whole heart and this baby is very special to me and Itachi. I've known since I met Itachi that we would be with each other. This child, be it boy, girl, or twins is going to have the most protective, secure, and loving family I know or could have ever imagined. I love you all and hope to see you soon!_

_Love, Sakura_

Sakura got up from the desk exhausted. It was getting late and her eyes were becoming heavier with the passing minutes.

Walking over to the bed she smiled when she saw Itachi, half asleep. Getting on her knees, she crawled over to his form, straddling his hips. Finally she leaned down and kissed him. His hands came up around her waist and pulled her to him.

"You were my shadow today,"

"Hm, how did you like it?"

"I think I liked it a little too much,"

"I think I did too," he murmured.

"I finished writing the letter… I wrote to everyone,"

"We can send it and if they want to, they can send it to a location set up in the village near here," he explained.

"I would like that," she said. Suddenly she yawned.

Itachi laughed.

"Tired are we?" he asked, sitting up he wiped the sleep from her eyes with his thumb and kissed her lightly. "I think we should go to sleep now,"

"Fine, only if you tuck me in," Sakura laughed.

Itachi flipped her so as to put her on her back, then he slowly lifted the covers so that they were covering both of them.

"But we still have a slight problem here," Itachi said.

"What is it?"

"We still have our clothes on,"

Sakura smiled.

"Oh I'm sure we can take care of that,"

Slowly she began lifting her shirt over her head revealing her fish net shirt and bra underneath. Itachi looked at her, greedily taking in the sight of her, his mind drinking up memories of her. It was becoming too much, he couldn't stand the sexual tension. Watching her slowly take off layers of clothing, when he could just as easily, if not definitely take them off faster if he did it himself. It was maddening. Then he finally cracked.

"That's it," he growled. Slipping his hands under her fish net garment, he yanked it up over her head. Sakura laughed, knowing that her plan had worked. He kissed her fully and passionately as if he was trying to consume her whole. She could feel him eagerly pressing between her legs and couldn't help but groan at the sensations he was giving her.

"This is the reason why you became pregnant," Itachi panted as he caught his breath.

"Well, I think we all know _how_ it happened Itachi,"

"No, I mean if you didn't tease me so damn bad I wouldn't have the urge to jump on you, tear off your clothes, and have passionate hot sex with you every time I saw you,"

"Hm…why do you think I tease you then? Ever thought that might be the reason?" she laughed.

"I knew you loved it as much as I did,"

"Oh that and so much more," she sighed as Itachi trailed hot kisses down her neck. "You don't know how excited I am… I can't wait to be a mother. I can't tell you how badly I want to be your wife Itachi…to belong to you forever. You and only you,"

"I can't even begin to tell you how much this is turning me on Sakura,"

"What?"

"The fact that our baby is inside of you. The fact that I'm the only man to truly make love to you. And that you having this baby means a new life for both of us. You're as much mine as I'm yours," he whispered, nipping her ear.

"I want to be married so badly… I want to –no I'm ready to be a wife Itachi, yours and no one else's all I am is for you," she said.

Silence passed between them and Sakura felt Itachi relax, even though she could sense he was thinking hard on what she had just said.

"Then…let's. We'll get married in the courtyard…right here. All of the Akatsuki members can attend and then we can go from our wedding to Konoha to tell everyone…once we get permission from the hokage,"

Sakura couldn't believe it… he wanted to do this too? She was finally getting married as soon as possible. _'Before I get as big as a house'_ she thought.

"Even Deidara?" she asked.

Itachi cringed. "Even the fucking assh-…yes even Deidara," he agreed.

Sakura kissed him and thanked him a million times.

"Thank yoooooooouuuuuuuuuuuahhh!" she yawned.

"We should get to bed," Itachi sighed.

"Okay….goodnight,"

Suddenly she felt Itachi kiss her and then trail the kisses down her stomach until his head was resting on her stomach.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He smiled at her and kissed her stomach.

"I'm saying goodnight to both of you," he said kissing her stomach again.

Sakura laughed lightly as she cradled his head in her hands, weaving her fingers through his raven hair, her small, strong fingers gently massaged his scalp. He sighed and they both drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**4 MONTHS LATER**

"Itachi, I can walk you know," Sakura whined.

"I know, but I still won't let you and you know that full well so if I were you I would stop complaining, Mrs. Uchiha," he whispered in his wife's ear.

_Flashback_

_3 ½ MONTHS AGO_

_Sakura walked around her room, pacing frantically. The white silk gown clung to her and the light pink ribbon hung on her waist. Her hair was put up in a messy bun, pulled back by a white silk ribbon. _

_'God I'm so nervous!!! Where the hell is Kisame he's supposed to walk me down the isle!' she thought as she began to lose her self-control. _

_BAMBAMBAM_

_Sakura turned abruptly at the knocking._

_"Come in!" she called._

_Kisame stepped in wearing his Akatsuki robes. He approached her with a wide toothy grin. He eyed her from head to toe as he moved forward to take her hand._

"_Damn Itachi's lucky. Well come on pinky… time to have you married to the Ice King," _

_Sakura hit him playfully._

"_Oh shut up, he is not and the only reason you're saying that is because you're just jealous of the Ice King," she said._

"_All too true… yep let's go,"_

_Kisame took Sakura's arm and hooked it with his and led her out of the room, down the hallway toward the courtyard._

_Sakura clenched his arm tighter and looked up at him with worried eyes._

"_Kisame…I'm nervous,"_

"_Don't worry pinky… the second he sees you he should be the one who's nervous. You're too pretty to be scared of the man that loves you as much as Itachi does,"_

_Sakura leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek._

"_Thanks Kisame,"_

_He blushed furiously as he nodded, motioning for her to let him open the door._

_Sliding the door to the courtyard open Kisame guided Sakura to a small group of Akatsuki members standing by the Sakura tree toward the far end of the courtyard. Everyone except Pein and Konan. They were all standing there wearing their traditional robes. Sakura saw Itachi and a smile immediately found its way unto her face._

'_He's sooo handsome' she thought._

_The minute he saw Kisame open the door he couldn't breathe…she…was…perfection. Her pink locks tied back with that white silk ribbon. Her dress fit her form like a dream with the pink sash securely around her waist. She smiled warmly at him…him…not anyone else._

_Once she got to where he was standing the ceremony continued. They didn't have a preacher to perform the service so Hidan took it upon himself to bind them in holy matrimony. Also, he being the most religious one there felt obligated to perform the service for Sakura and Itachi._

"_Do you Itachi Uchiha take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"_

"_I do,"_

"_And do you Sakura Haruno, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"_

"_I do,"_

"_Present the rings,"_

_Sasori grinned as he nudged Itachi, placing the rings in his hands._

"_Itachi, repeat after me… With this ring, I thee wed,"_

"_With this ring I thee wed," _

_Sakura couldn't help but smile as the tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. Itachi took her left hand and slid her ring smoothly onto her ring finger._

"_Sakura repeat after me… With this ring, I thee wed,"_

"_With this ring I thee wed,"_

_Taking the silver band, she took Itachi's hand and slid the ring onto his finger._

"_I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," Hidan sighed._

_Suddenly Sakura was swept off her feet by Itachi, who ran as fast as he could into the house, down the hall, and into the bedroom quickly putting Sakura on the bed and locked the door. Itachi's back faced her as she heard the click of the lock._

"_What are you doing?" Sakura asked, butterflies churning in her stomach with anticipation._

"_I knew that if I kissed you I wouldn't be able to stop until…" His Akatsuki cloak hit the floor exposing his bare chest as he hungrily looked her over, making his way toward the bed. "We were here," Sakura stood up and walked toward him until they were almost nose to nose. _

"_Then I guess it's good that I have a side zipper on my dress," she said, slowly unzipping her dress to reveal her black satin bra and panties._

_Itachi aggressively shoved her down onto the bed and began assaulting her neck with kisses as he straddled her hips, grinding their lower bodies._

"_Itachi," she whimpered. "I need- I need you,"_

"_I'm here… you'll have to be more specific," he replied, smirking._

"_Oh God," He ground his hard erection into her soaking core._

"_ITACHI!" she cried._

_He smiled._

"_Tell me what you want Sakura and I just might give it to you,"_

_She groaned and reached down and grabbed his cock._

"_I…want…this…in…side…me…NOW!" she panted._

_A bead of sweat fell from Itachi's forehead._

"_Holy shit that's hot," he said, quickly pulling off her bra and underwear. He then stripped off his own clothes. Gently he picked her up and moved Sakura up so her back was against the headboard. He moaned as he placed hot, ravenous kisses on her neck._

"_I've waited so long for this moment Sakura,"_

"_Call me by my new name," she panted._

_Itachi smiled._

"_Alright, Mrs. Uchiha," he hummed in her ear._

_Finally it reached the point where they couldn't contain their lust anymore. Itachi thrust into her long, fast, and hard. Sakura moaned as she felt a hot coil of burning pleasure fill the pit of her stomach. Her orgasm hit full force and she couldn't contain the screams._

"_ITACHI!!!" she cried._

_12 hours later_

_Basking in the afterglow of her 15__th__ orgasm, Sakura's hand laid limp across her husband's chest._

"_How are you feeling?" he asked looking down at her. She simply smiled at him._

"_Tired and more in love than any other woman could ever be," she said. Her eyes began to droop as the sun started to come up over the trees and the light started to shine through the window._

"_I love you Itachi Uchiha," she whispered, finally falling asleep._

"_I love you Sakura Uchiha," she murmured as he too fell asleep, wrapped in his wife's arms._

_End of Flashback…_

_Present_

"SAKURA!" Tsunade cried as she pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you for seeing us Tsunade, I know that the elders aren't too happy about it with Itachi being in Akatsuki," she said.

"Anything for you Sakura, your happiness and this baby is what's most important. Speaking of the baby I believe we're here for our first check up,"

"Yes we are," Sakura replied with a smile.

"Well come this way and let's just see if we're having a little Itachi or a little Sakura,"

"Alright," Itachi said as he ushered Sakura into the hospital room.

Sakura walked over and sat down at the examination table. She unzipped her training dress, revealing her bindings and training shorts. Tsunade brought over the gel and monitor. Carefully she squirted some of the clear blue gel onto Sakura's stomach. She then took the wand and spread the gel around. Turning on the monitor they all watched the blurry gray, white, and black image. Then suddenly Tsunade squealed with joy as the child appeared on the screen.

"Look there's your baby- oh-….Sakura, Itachi… you two are the proud parents of a-″

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasori felt butterflies in his stomach. He was going to find out in a few short minutes if he was having a niece or nephew.

"I wonder what their having," Tobi said.

"Hope it's a girl yeah, we could use more women around here," Deidara added.

"Why? Knowing Itachi and Sakura that little kid won't only be able to nag you until you go insane in record time, but it'll be able to kick our assess the day it learns to walk!" Kisame cried.

"Oh come now Kisame, it's like you don't know us at all,"

Kisame turned and saw Sakura and Itachi standing in the open doorway.

"Knowing my son, he'll be able to kick your ass long before he learns to walk," Itachi said.

All of the Akatsuki members' jaws dropped.

"You mean!?" Sasori cried.

Sakura smiled.

"That's right! All of our family and friends in Konoha know so now you all do too… It's a boy!!!"

**A/N: Hey everyone. Another chapter done. I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated but it's been hard to write when you're on a mission's trip in South Dakota but I know it's no excuse knowing how patient you have all been with this story. I can't wait to read your reviews! I already have a name for him and everything. Oh and by the way I have Sakura's wedding dress up on if any of you want to see it here's the link.** **http://crimsonrain47. **


End file.
